Promesa de protección
by RougeElephant
Summary: Link, había enfrentado la soledad desde que era un pequeño, hasta que le conoció. Ambos habían estado solos, ambos merecían tener esta felicidad, porque eso es lo que se habían prometido. Clasificación T para capítulos próximos.
1. ¿Qué sientes por mi?

IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER:  
Este es mi primer fanficition, por favor, sean amables conmigo. ¡Agradecería sus review! E intentaré traducirlo al inglés lo más prontamente. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

Las luciérnagas alumbraban la noche en que la joven rubia vestida de azul daba a luz. Bajo luna en cuarto creciente, nació un niño saludable, de ojos azules como esa noche, y el pelo resplandeciente como el sol que brillaría al día siguiente, casi completamente blanco como la leche. El orgulloso padre, después de haber cortado el cordón umbilical, lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo entre sus manos tratando de ser cuidadoso, a la pequeña criatura que marcaba su descendencia. La madre exhausta, le pidió al joven de cabello castaño que se acercara a ella, para poder verlo bien.

-Se parece tanto a ti, cariño.

-Pero ha sacado tus ojos.

-También tu color de cabello.

-La verdad, es que se parece a ambos.

-Tienes razón. Es porque, somos ambos. Somos nosotros en él.

La feliz pareja, decidió dormir esa noche bajo el árbol dentro de un bosque profundo, al día siguiente, como una pequeña costumbre del pueblo, tenían que llevar al pequeño con la diosa, quién le diría la fortuna y el destino de su pequeño, que llevó por nombre Link. Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, decidieron cumplir con lo deseado la noche anterior, Link fue alimentado por su madre, y cobijado con una suave tela color roja, envuelto entre los brazos de su madre, ambos decidieron entrar a la profundidad del bosque, entraron al santuario, dejando una pequeña ofrenda. Hicieron el llamado a la diosa, quien se presentó como una mujer alta, con el cabello recogido y castaño claro, y una belleza inimaginable. No había que pronunciar palabras al estar ante ella, todos en la habitación sabía lo que se debía hacer. Colocaron al pequeño Link quién estaba dormido, en unas hojas que reposaban en el agua. La Diosa se inclinó, y colocó su mano en la frente del nacido, comenzó a susurrar en lenguas extrañas mientras los padres guardaban silencio.

-¡Oh gran bendición! ¡Qué grata fortuna para ustedes! Ustedes engendraron a un sano niño, que se convertirá en un fuerte héroe. Posera la sabiduría de un árbol de 1000 años, la fortaleza de uno, la resistencia de sus ramas, un hombre valeroso, que defenderá a punta de espada ante cualquier adversidad. ¡Sin duda alguna es una bendición! Pero desgracia, este niño…es una gran amenaza para aquellos que respiran del mal. Ellos vienen pronto, ya están en camino. La vela de este pequeño será apagada en menos de una luna, aquella alma que nació siendo llama, no durará para siempre, ni si quiera una semana. Qué desgracia, un héroe tan fuerte…asesinado a punta de espada blanca.

Los padres no quisieron inmutarse, rompiendo la clásica rutina él joven padre habló.

-¡Oh Diosa! ¡Por favor! ¡No se vaya! Es nuestro único hijo. Lo amamos. ¿No se puede hacer nada contra su destino?

-Sí. Sí que se puede. Aún hay esperanza para este pequeño. Vengan mañana por la madrugada, traigan una ofrenda digna para mi bendición y les diré, que podrán hacer. Pero antes de eso. ¿Están seguros de quererlo? ¿Están seguros de desear tanto así su protección? ¡Sin importar que requiera que la llama de su hijo no se apague?

-¡Sin duda alguna!- Respondieron ambos padres.

-Venid mañana.

La madre envolvió al pequeño que aún descasaba, y ambos corrieron por el bosque. Asustados, temerosos. Link, claro que había sido una enorme bendición para ellos, y lo sería para todo el reino, pero aguardaba un terrible destino, una muerte asegurada, ellos tenían que hacer algo. El padre sacrificó a su mejor ganado, y tomó lo mejor de la siembra, compró las mejores frutas, las más caras, y también compró un galón de leche. No podía permitirse más, la madre tejió cuidadosamente una capa verde, en la que envolvió al pequeño Link. A la mañana siguiente, antes que saliera el sol, ambos padres estaban corriendo al santuario, volvieron a hacer el ritual y la diosa apareció.

-Han venido.

-Diosa, le traemos lo mejor que nos hemos podido permitir. Por favor, proteja a nuestro hijo.

La Diosa hizo desaparecer la ofrenda, y pidió que pusieran al niño sobre el agua donde su luz se esparcia. Su cuerpo volviéndose un tanto físico, tomó al niño en brazos y volvió a tocar su frente.

-Necesito hacerles una pregunta.

-¡Pregúntenos Diosa! ¡Lo que sea!

-¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a dar por su hijo?

-¡Lo que sea!

-¿Lo que sea?

-¡Lo que sea!

-Aman tanto a su hijo ¿Cómo para dar su vida misma?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Comprenden el sacrificio? Su pequeño crecerá sin familia, sin haberlos conocido. Sin nadie que lo ayude cuando él lo necesite, crecerá solo, sin un padre que le muestre como usar una espada, sin el calor de una madre cuando tenga frío.

Los padres guardaron silencio, el futuro de Link sería solitario, lo imaginaron, a Link jugando sólo, Link viendo cómo los demás niños tenían su familia, su casa, su hogar. Pero también visualizaron su muerte, fría, sin una gota de misericordia, su sangre roja corriendo por su pequeño cráneo. Se negaron ante esa realidad, lo que más deseaban, era que su hijo creciese, tal y cómo la Diosa lo había dicho.

-Daremos nuestra vida por Link.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí.

-Así será. Link está bendecido bajo el velo de la Diosa. Su protección hasta que tenga edad necesaria para protegerse por cuenta propia, está asegurada. Ahora ustedes, pueden retirarse. Tienen el resto de este día para despedirse de su hijo, a los primeros rayos de luz del día siguiente, ustedes habrán desaparecido.

Los padres salieron, volviendo a cubrir al pequeño con su tela verde de fino lino. Iban callados, sin decir una sola palabra. Llegaron a casa, y el padre encendió la fogata, la madre se sentó en una pequeña silla, mientras daba de comer a Link. Ambos guardaban silencio, no pronunciaban palabras, el padre se sentó junto a la madre, mirando al pequeño. El padre le acaricio sus cabellos rubios, mientras Link mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Es verdad que se parece bastante a ti.

-La diosa se equivoca. Link no estará solo…Nuestro pequeño tiene que encontrar a alguien que cuide de él, la Diosa lo ha prometido.

-Link crecerá fuerte. Se hará cada día más fuerte.

En ese instante, la pequeña mano de Link sostuvo el dedo del padre, mientras él le acariciaba los pómulos.

-Bueno…Ya es bastante fuerte.

-Hemos creado al ser más hermoso de la tierra.

Ambos padres de miraron a los ojos, y lloraron, hasta que quedaron dormidos. Despertaron con los rayos del sol entrando a su ventana, y sintieron como la luz comenzaba a desvanecerlos, la palabra de la Diosa era verdadera y justa, todo lo que ella dijese, se haría.

Se abrazaron mientras aún tenían a Link en brazos, se aseguraron que, por si algo les pasase, hubiera alguien que cuidara a Link en su infancia, era algo que tenían previsto desde antes. Miraron por última vez a su pequeño antes de desaparecer y vieron el punto exacto donde Link abrió sus ojos, pudieron contemplar el azul profundo, y ambos dijeron en voz muy baja.

-Hemos tomado la decisión correcta. Vive, Link.

Escucharon la voz de la diosa pronunciarles. _"Os prometo. Que Link no estará solo. Habrá alguien que lo ame tanto como ustedes lo han amado."_

...

-¿Ya puedo mirar?

-No.

-Por favor. Déjame mirar. Aunque sea un poco.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Vamos, por favor Link.

-¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes Zelda?

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Ya casi llegamos. No seas impaciente.

-Comienzo a creer que no estamos yendo a ninguna parte.

-Es verdad. Estamos perdidos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es una broma! ¡Abre los ojos, Zelda!

Link retiró las manos que cubrían la mirada de Zelda, y ella se maravilló ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Qué hermoso!

Una cueva, iluminada por los reflejos de los rayos que penetraban los cristales azules, pequeños riachuelos y escapes de agua brotaban por todos lados, y una suave melodía sonaba en lo lejos.

-¡Por Dios Link! ¡Qué bonito lugar!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zelda.

Zelda se giró para abrazar a Link, Link sitió en su interior, un pequeño revuelco. Zelda había cumplido ya sus 18 años. Era oficialmente, para toda neburia una mujer. Link conocía a Zelda desde que era pequeña, ambos habían tenido una vida muy solitaria, hasta que se conocieron un día, de pronto, Zelda lloraba en una parte oscura, tras varios árboles. Link, que pasaba por ahí buscando frutas que llevar a casa, encontró a la pequeña niña rubia, llorando desconsoladamente. Se acercó a ella, y le preguntó la razón de su llanto. _"Estoy perdida y estoy sola. Y siento frío."_ Fue lo que ella pronunció. Link se quitó una prenda verde que llevaba en cima y la cubrió_. "No estás sola. Yo estoy contigo. Ya te puse mi ropa. Ya no tendrás frío. Yo conozco este bosque, ya no estás perdida."_ Zelda dejo de llorar. "¿De verdad conoces aquí?" "Sí, se lo prometo." Link extendió su mano a Zelda, y ella la tomó. Desde ese día, ellos no estuvieron más solos. Ambos eran hijos únicos, y jugaban siempre juntos, escapándose a media noche para mirar el cielo, encontrar nidos de neburis, incluso, sus primeros neburis los encontraron solos igual que ellos. Crecieron juntos. Zelda se convertía cada día en una chica muy atractiva, asistían juntos a clases, y la mitad del grupo moría por Zelda. Muchas mujeres del pueblo también estaban enamoradas de Link. Pero Link no conocía otro amor ajeno a Zelda. Fue la primera persona, que no lo hizo sentir solo. A medida que él crecía, comenzó a interesarse por las batallas, las competiciones etc…etc…y Zelda pasaba constantes sustos por ello, cualquier mínima muestra de peligro, hacia que ambos enloquecieran. Habían crecido con su amor mutuo, y no soportaban ver al otro peligrar. La primera vez que Zelda subió a su neburi, las piernas y el corazón de Link saltaban y temblaban, cuando ella se arrojo al vacío, Link sintió como su cielo se caía, el suelo se movía, el corazón se le salía, y el estomago le daba vueltas. Hasta que entonces la vio subir en su hermoso neburi azul. Hasta ese entonces, sintió un poco de alivio.

Zelda, entraba en locura cuando Link tomaba una espada, o se enfrentaba contra algún bicho. Por mera voluntad propia, se refugiaba en la parte de atrás de Link, y él la protegía con un escudo y espada, aunque a Zelda, le gustaría ser ella que protegiese a Link. Ante los ojos de todos, Link era el caballero más poderoso, el más fuerte, y el más valeroso, había vencido a miles de monstruos gigantes, había llegado más lejos volando en su neburi que alguien más. Había vencido en todas las batallas y concursos. Pero ante los ojos de Zelda, él era completamente diferente. Lo único que ella podía desear, era tenerlo a su lado, para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. Link tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia Zelda, quién era la más brillante de las chicas, Link sentía deseos de protegerla, quería volverse cada día más fuerte, sólo para eso, para que nadie la tocara, nadie se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, por eso era que él se había convertido en el respetuoso caballero que era, para que le tuviesen respeto, y nadie, por nada del mundo se metiera con Zelda, porque por consecuencia, tendrían que vérselas con él. Y nadie quería tener problemas con Link.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Bueno. Estaba explorando cuevas y…

-O sea. ¿Qué no la conocías?

-Eh..no, Zelda.

-¡Link! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre irse a meter a lugares que no conoces?

-Zelda, estoy graduado de la academia de caballeros, sé cuidarme solo.

-¡Yo también! Y no por eso ando buscándome problemas.

-Vamos, Zelda. Tiene sus ventajas. ¿Cómo pudiera haber encontrado este lugar si no fuera que exploraba?

-Con un mapa.

-Pero nadie conoce estas cuevas.

-Porque son peligrosas.

-Ya me encargué de todo eso.

-¡Link!

Zelda estaba enfadada, había levantado su mano para darle un merecido golpe mientras miraba con sus ojos azules a Link seriamente, Link no podía evitarlo, le encantaba ver a Zelda enfadada, le gustaba oír su voz preocupada, casi tanto como le gustaba saber que ella se preocupaba por él.

-Lo hice por ti, Zelda.

Dicho esto, sujeto su mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Quería que lo vieras antes que nadie. Es tu regalo Zelda. Ya no hay peligro aquí. Yo he asesinado a todos los monstruos y amenazas que podrían dañarte. Nada ahora puede lastimarte.

Zelda miro por unos segundos a Link, quien la miraba sonriendo, antes de mover su cabeza rápidamente y ocultarse.

-Es decir, bueno. Lo hice para que estuvieras segura. Yo al menos sé usar una espada, sé protegerme.

-Gracias Link.

Dicho esto, Zelda abrazó a Link fuertemente, lo más que pudieron sus débiles brazos. Ellos se abrazaron y decidieron pasar el resto del día juntos. Cayó la noche, Zelda tenía permiso esa noche de llegar a la hora que quisiera, era costumbre. Podía salir con Link a la hora que fuera, no sólo porque era su amigo de la infancia, si no, porque él era un hombre confiable. Mientras ellos descansaban en el piso, alejados por un poco menos de medio metro, Zelda preguntó a Link.

-Link. Hay algo que me ha estado incomodado un poco.

-¿Qué es Zelda? ¿Tienes frío?

-No, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Bueno sí, un poco.

-Está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno….Link…¿Por qué haces todas estas cosas?

-¿El qué?

-Porque es tu cumpleaños

-No Link, tú haces este tipo de cosas siempre. Pero ¿Por qué?

Link nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué hacia todas esas cosas por Zelda? ¿Qué hacia ella para que él actuara así?

-No lo sé. Zelda…

-Link. Nunca antes te lo he preguntado. Tal vez sé que lo sientes, pero quiero estar segura.

Link tragó saliva estaba nervioso, y desconocía la razón.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?


	2. El nombre del sentimiento

Ante de leer:

¡Muchas gracias por los dos Review que recibí ayer!  
Les contesto, porque me gusta mucho contestar a la gente.

**Cafekko-Maya-chan****:** Sí, es mi primer fic. Aunque ya he escrito otras historias, aunque son más bien como cuentos propios míos, por primera vez quise hacer uno dedicado a mi pareja favorita Link y Zelda, me conocen por dejar siempre los capítulos en un enorme suspenso, hahaha. ¡Claro que la continuaré!

**Hyowoot****:**¡Muchas gracias! Haha, si al parecer inicie algo extraño, pero era para explicar la razón del titulo. Más adelante sabrás más.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo dos.

Link tragó saliva estaba nervioso, y desconocía la razón.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Sentir de qué? ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Somos amigos, no es así?

-Sí, Zelda. Somos amigos.

-Los amigos, se quieren.

-Sí Zelda. Los amigos se quieren.

-Los familiares, se quieren.

-Sí Zelda, los familiares se quieren.

-Los esposos, se aman.-

-Sí Zelda, los esposos de aman.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué somos?

Link dudó, no sabía exactamente que eran ellos. Eran amigos, eso lo tenía claro, pero también tenia claro otro sentimiento, los amigos se protegían sí, se abrazaban sí, pero había un claro favoritismo entre los demás amigos de Link y Zelda. A Zelda, le deseaba siempre lo mejor, despertaba todos los días sólo preguntándose ¿Ella despertó bien? ¿Ya habrá desayunado? ¿Habrá echo sus deberes? Todo lo referente a ella le preocupaba, se interesaba en ella más que en cualquier persona, o cualquier otra mujer. Eso podía ser normal, pero los sentimientos de apego a ella no eran del todo normales. Link no soñaba con otra mujer que no fuese Zelda. Y sólo a ella, la encontraba perfecta. No había defectos para Link en Zelda. Había un claro sentimiento de diferencia, entre lo que sentía por ella y lo que sentía por las demás chicas. Pero Link no sabía cómo expresarlo. Y para ser más explicitos, Link no sabía exactamente, que era ese sentimiento, sin embargo lo había oído un par de veces de las personas.

-Yo te quiero.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No sé otra forma de quererte. Sólo sé que te quiero.

Zelda se desanimó un poco. Ella esperaba oír algo más profundo. Algo que le sintiera estar segura de lo que ella también sentía, antes de suspirar escuchó de nuevo a Link hablar.

-Yo no he querido a nadie antes como te estoy queriendo a ti ahora. A nadie le he protegido con tanta afición, a nadie le he querido tanto como para venir a una cueva oscura y convertirla en un lugar seguro para ti.

Entonces Zelda comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Link había crecido sin conocer exactamente el sentimiento de afecto, Solamente sabía que lo sentía, existen diferentes tipos de afecto, cariño a la familia, a los amigos y finalmente, a la pareja. Link conocía exactamente ambas palabras. _"Querer"_ y _"Amar"_ pero no sabía la diferencia de ellas, no sabía a quienes podías decirle que los amabas y a quienes simplemente lo querías. Aunque para Link, ese afecto era el mismo, tenía bastante claro a quién quería más. Pero era algo, que no comprendía del todo.

Zelda se sentó en su lugar, mientras Link la miro, pensó que tal vez ella se había incomodado con su respuesta, e inmediatamente se disculpó por ello, Zelda negó con la cabeza y dijo que ella lo había comprendido, se sentó en sus piernas, y Link colocó su cabeza en ellas, mientras Zelda acariciaba su cabello ella decidió adentrarse un poco más en él. Lo conocía desde la infancia, eso lo tenía claro, pero no recordaba el por qué él estaba solo.

-Link. Quiero preguntarte otra cosa.

-Pregúntame Zelda. Es tu cumpleaños, no te voy a negar ninguna cosa.

-¿Quién te crío cuando eras pequeño?

Link miraba a Zelda hacia arriba, mientras ella aún continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Cómo creciste? ¿Quién te alimentaba?

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Qué comías? ¿Dónde vivías?

-Tampoco lo recuerdo.

-Haz un esfuerzo. Debes tener algún recuerdo de tu infancia.

-Toda mi infancia está ligada a ti, Zelda.

-Es cierto. Comencemos desde allí. ¿Tú recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

-Claro que sí. Yo había ido al bosque a buscar frutas.

-Ahora, intenta recordar ¿Por qué buscabas frutas? ¿Para quién buscabas frutas? ¿Qué paso antes de que fueras al bosque?

-Bueno…yo recuerdo que había sido un día normal…Tenía una vecina….y ella…

Link comenzó a intentar hacer memoria, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar, poco a poco vio imágenes algo borrosas en su memoria y se iban haciendo claras a pequeños pasos.

-¡Buenos días Link!

-¡Buenos días, señora!

-¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Muy bien.

Link se encontraba en su casa, él no podía recordar por qué estaba ahí, desde que tenía uso de razón, él no tenía padres, ni algún familiar parecido, sólo recordaba a una señora que iba todos los días, a llevarle de comer a Link. Ella vivía cerca de por ahí, y Link le ayudaba todos los días a hacer tareas diarias, ambos aseaban la casa, y ella le mostraba como hacerlo, Link tenía apenas unos cuantos años, pero tenía conocimientos de muchas cosas.

-Hoy vamos a ganar rupias, se nos está acabando la comida Link.

-Claro. ¿Cómo te ayudo?

-Ve por algunas frambuesas, fresas, moras y cualquier fruta que sea comestible en el bosque. Pero no te alejes mucho. ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Ten cuidado Link. El bosque es peligroso.

-Está bien.

-Toma esto. Puede que te frío. Tampoco te adentres demasiado al bosque, si te pierdes, yo no podré encontrarte, incluso una vieja como yo no conoce el bosque, es demasiado grande.

-No voy a alejarme.

-Regresa temprano a casa también. Antes que se haga de noche por favor, no preocupes a esta anciana.

La señora le dio a Link un suéter verde, y un pequeño bolsillo color café echo de piel para que él metiera la fruta, también un par de guantes para que Link no se lastimara con las espinas que algunos arbustos tenían espinas muy grandes, junto a ellos una resortera, por si tenía que enfrentarse a algún pequeño animal o algo parecido.

Link salió por la puerta, conocía bastante bien el bosque, la señora no sabía que el pasatiempo favorito de Link era escapar y perderse ahí, a pesar de su tamaño y su edad, no le parecían los árboles tan grandes, y las criaturas que en ese bosque habitaban tampoco le parecían tan agresivas.

Él conocía los lugares donde las frutas crecían, y también tenía conocimiento de el momento exacto donde el sol se metía, fue directamente a los arbustos y recogió todas las frutas que encontró, llenó muy rápido el bolso de piel, y no necesitó ocupar sus guantes, él era bastante precavido, pero muy astuto, decidió llenar un poco más el bolso, y sentarse a comer la fruta de sobra, ya que su estomago comenzaba a hacer ruidos que indicaba que era momento de comer. Link se sentó en un pequeño tronco, mientras comía la fruta, y escucho lloriqueos. Se asustó un poco, y sacó la resortera del bolsillo, puso una piedra filosa, y se guardo otras cinco más en caso que se enfrentara contra una bestia grande.

Entonces al mover sus manos para ver, encontró una pequeña niña que lloraba abrazándose, temblaba y mostraba gran horror en su cara.

-¿Hola?

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Estoy sola, tengo miedo. Estoy perdida y también tengo frío. No recuerdo cómo regresar

-No estás sola, yo estoy contigo. No estás perdida, yo conozco muy bien el bosque, y ahora estás cubierta. Ya no tendrás frío.

Link cubrió a la pequeña con su suéter verde mientras la miraba de la forma más agradable que pudo. La chica dejo de llorar, y Link le brindó la mano, ella con un poco de más confianza la tomó, Link le mostró el camino, había marcado previamente los arboles para no perderse, también le brindó algunas frutas y antes que anocheciera estaban en su casa. La señora ya no estaba en casa, pero había dejado comida para Link, y su cama preparada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

Link sacó fruta, la lavó y le sirvió a la chica en un vaso leche, en un pequeño plato la fruta que había recolectado. Ella, era una chica muy curiosa, tenía deseos de preguntarle dónde estaban su padre y su madre, pero a ella le habían mostrado desde antes que existían personas que no tenían familia, así que se guardó sus preguntas.

-Cuando termines de comer, te llevaré al pueblo. Seguro podrás llegar a tu casa desde ahí ¿No es verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zelda.

-¿Zelda? Es un nombre muy bonito. Yo me llamo Link.

Zelda sonrió a Link, siguieron platicando más cosas, y Link la llevó más tarde al pueblo, donde acompañó a Zelda hasta su casa, se despidió de ella, y regreso a casa.

Link regresó a casa, a dormir en la soledad que acostumbraba, poco después se entero que aquella señora estaba en su casa todo ese tiempo, había estado durmiendo en la cama, Link se sentó junto a ella, y ella le acarició la cabeza.

-Pequeño. No te asustes si el día de mañana no estoy.

-¿A dónde se irá señora?

-No muy lejos. Ya estás más grande desde que comencé a visitarte. Tengo la esperanza, que desde ahora sabrás cuidarte solo.

Link tomó la mano temblorosa de aquella vieja, y esta fue su segunda experiencia de muerte. Poco después, comenzó a vivir en plena soledad. Salía constantemente a pasear al bosque, y no solía ir al pueblo, hasta que un día, decidió ir a conseguir un poco más de leche, y entonces reconoció a una pequeña. Ella jugaba haciendo figuras en la tierra con un palillo.

-¿Zelda?

Zelda se giró y reconoció al joven rubio.

-¡Link!

Link sonrió y abrazo a Zelda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a comprar leche.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?

-La verdad es que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Jugamos?

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué no juegas con los demás niños?

-Ellos dicen que las niñas no pueden jugar.

-Eso no es verdad. Todos somos niños, no hay diferencia.

-¿Entonces?

-Claro que jugaré contigo. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-Juguemos a dibujar cosas. Yo dibujo algo y tú adivinas. ¿Está bien?

-¡Está bien!

Link y Zelda jugaron hasta que la noche acabó. Y prometieron verse al día siguiente. Promesa que se cumplió, y así comenzó una amistad entre Link y Zelda. Link iba a casa de Zelda todos los días, y se iba hasta tarde, y también Zelda iba a visitar a Link.

-Yo también recuerdo bastante eso.

-Creo que fue aquella señora la que cuidó de mi hasta que murió.

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo solo, verdad Link?

-Así parece. Pero no es algo que me asustara, y tampoco estoy triste.

-El tiempo que nadie jugaba conmigo, yo vivía muy triste. Supongo que si yo hubiese crecido completamente sola…estaría más triste siempre…

-Pero yo no estoy triste.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que deje de estarlo, desde que te conocí Zelda. Deje de estar solo cuando te convertiste en mi amiga.

-Yo también deje de sentirme sola. Me alegro bastante de haberte conocido.

-Es bueno que seamos amigos.

Zelda sonrió tenuemente, y antes que pudieran notarlo, la noche había caído, Link decidió llevarla a casa, y justo antes de que se despidieran ella le besó en la mejilla. Link sintió una gran vergüenza, pero una enorme felicidad en su interior. ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? Cuando la dejo en casa, no paraba de pensar en esa felicidad interior, iba pensando detenidamente y se encontró con un viejo que vivía cerca de su casa

-¡Buenas noches Link! ¿Vienes de ver a Zelda, verdad?

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Todos en neburia sabemos que ustedes son muy amigos. No es raro verlos juntos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Adelante Link, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, de amar y querer?

-Bueno. El querer nace cuando existe un sentimiento de afecto a una persona. Puede variar, puede ser al tener respeto, o admiración, puedes querer a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu hermana, hermano etc, también puedes querer a un amigo. Y amar, es cuando sientes algo más que querer a una persona, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, y desconoces la razón. ¿Por qué tu pregunta chiquillo? ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro.

-Veamos si puedo ayudarte. ¿Despiertas pensando en esa chica?

-Sí

-La mayoría del tiempo ¿Piensas en esa chica?

-Sí

-¿Sientes celos cuando esa chica habla con otro hombre?

-¿Celos?

-Sí. Es como un sentimiento de enojo, te molestas si otra persona habla con la chica, de una forma muy afectiva.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese Grose! Siempre coqueteando con Zelda…

-¿Quieres ser una mejor persona, sólo para agradarle a esa chica?

-¡Bastante!

-¡Chiquillo! ¡Estás enamorado!

-¿Y es muy grave?

-Es lo mejor que puede sucederte.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Bueno. Pienso que lo adecuado es hablar con otra mujer sobre este tema, tal vez puedas conseguir ayuda.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!

Link comenzó a caminar, estaba decidido, iba a hablar con la Diosa para recibir ayuda, pero, no sabía que iba a conocer algo más que el nombre de su sentimiento, era el momento que Link conociera la desgracia que debía enfrentar, la razón de la muerte de sus padres, Link merecía saber esa historia, ya estaba en edad.


	3. Lo que sucedió

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Estoy muy feliz por los nuevos review que he recibido, gracias a ustedes me inspiro para continuar este pobre fic. Como es de costumbre, les respondo.

**Cafekko-Maya-chan****: **_¡Me alegra tanto que te esté atrapando! Haha :D Siempre he visto a Link como una persona muy inocente. Más que eso caballeroso y sí, estoy intentando ponerle la parte de __**"drama" **_

**Zilia K****: **_No he leído muchas historias u.u Pero sí que es algo distinta ¡Gracias por lo de la redacción! Repito :D Mi pasatiempo favorito es escribir, así que este es mi primer fic, pero no mi primer escrito, tal vez por ello tengo redacción no tan mala._

**Arthuria Pendragon****: **_Yo también me sentí un poco mal al escribir el inicio, la verdad, siento que es lo más complicado al escribir algo, el __**"cómo comenzar"**__ ¡Yo también espero publicar pronto!_

Sin más que comentar, les dejo el tercer capitulo. ¡Por favor! No olvides tu review, realmente me interesa saber que tal te parece mi fic.

* * *

Link comenzó a caminar, estaba decidido, iba a hablar con la Diosa para recibir ayuda, pero, no sabía que iba a conocer algo más que el nombre de su sentimiento, era el momento que Link conociera la desgracia que debía enfrentar, la razón de la muerte de sus padres, Link merecía saber esa historia, ya estaba en edad.

Siempre llevaba consigo su espada, a donde sea que fuese, debía tener precaución, no por ser el mejor de los caballeros que se graduaron significaba que nadie iba a atacarlo, de pronto escucho voces extrañas.

-Fue culpa tuya.

-Qué deshonra…Abandonar a sus padres así.

-¿Oíste? Ni si quiera los protegió.

-¡Es verdad! Y se supone que es un caballero.

Link se giró inmediatamente, sacó su espada y apunto a todas las direcciones. Su mirada estaba centrada.

-¡Salgan! ¡Puedo oírlos!

-¡Jaja! ¡Puede oírnos!

-Pues, ese es el punto ¿No? Que nos oiga.

-Sí, sí, que nos oiga.

-Enfrénteme. Den la cara.

-¿Escuchaste?

-¡Pobrecito! ¡No puede vernos!

-Estamos enfrente de ti, pequeño imbécil.

Link intentaba divisar con su rostro lo que observaba, claramente no podía observar nada. Movía su cabeza a todas las direcciones, pero por más que quería seguía sin ver algo.

-¡Jaja! ¡Mira que ridículo!

-¡Pensé que no podría ser más tonto!

Él podía oírlos, y sabía en que dirección estaba, se agachó y agarro tierra del piso y la esparció por todo el aire.

-¡Ay! ¡Mis ojos!

-¡No puedo ver nada!

-¡Cálmense! ¡Va a descubrirnos!

-¡Te estas volviendo visible!

-Es hora de irnos. Link, deberías saber que no es bueno hacer enfadar a los espíritus.

-Sí, no es bueno.

-Te tendrás que ver con nosotros desde ahora.

-¡Nosotros volveremos! ¡A partir de hoy no podrás dejar de oírnos!

El polvo finalmente regresó a su sitio, y Link no pudo ver más. Ahora, con más seguridad sabía que se encontraba ante un peligro extraño. Caminó en dirección a la cueva de la Diosa, entró y prendió las antorchas que alumbraban el santuario.

-Diosa. Me es preciso hablar con usted.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Link.

-Oh, Link.

La Diosa se presentó en forma de luz, y entonces pudo distinguir a Link.

-¡Qué bueno que has venido a verme!

-Diosa. Necesito sus conocimientos, por favor, ayúdeme. Estoy muy confundido.

-Link, lo que he de decirte es de suma importancia.

-¡Lo mío también! ¡Necesito saberlo!

-Está bien. Cuéntame tú primero.

-Es sobre…

-Link. Date la vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Date la vuelta.

Link se giró, y la diosa se horrorizó.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Donde has estado?

-En ningún lugar en particular. He cruzado el camino correcto.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí. Oh bueno, creo que pude haberme equivocado, estaba algo oscuro…

-¡Tienes una marca en tu espalda! ¡Es una desgracia!

-¿Desgracia?

-Sí. Lamentablemente, mi santuario es el único lugar sagrado donde la gente puede recurrir por protección. Te has topado con espíritus inmundos. Más que espíritus, son bestias, siempre están al acecho de los peores sentimientos

-¿Bestias?

-Sí, hay dos tipos de espíritus inmundos, los físicos y los espirituales.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Los físicos pueden herirte. Los espirituales, están en tu cabeza.

-¿Yo…..tengo alguno?

-Sí, Link.

-¿¡Cuál?!

-Espiritual.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Encontrar protección.

-¿Cómo? Si ya soy un caballero bastante fuerte, sé protegerme a mi solo.

-No protección física Link. Protección espiritual. Alguien debe ser dueño de tu corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? No lo entiendo.

-Link. Hay una historia, que tienes que saber.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando tú naciste, tus padres te trajeron hasta aquí, para conocer tu destino, una antigua tradición. Claramente, pude ver una escena donde tú acabarías siendo asesinado a una corta edad, tus padres intentaron detenerlo, pero la única forma, era sacrificándose ellos. Sólo pudiste estar junto a ellos cerca de dos días.

-Ellos murieron. ¿Por mi?

-Sí. El destino se retrasó, y pude protegerte por estos años. Ese fue el trato pero, al vez que los espíritus han comenzado a perseguirte, significa que es momento que la protección dependa de ti.

-No comprendo…

-Ya lo harás. Llegará el día que lo tengas todo claro. Así que, no te puedo decir más del tema, Link.

-Está bien.

La Diosa desapareció dejando a Link en completa soledad, regresó a casa y se acostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. No podía dormir, no conciliaba el sueño, pensaba en su familia, que le había querido una vez. Una vez bastó para que él supiera, que ellos le amaron más allá de sus propias vidas. Esa noche Link tuvo una pesadilla por primera vez, se encontraba en su cuarto mientras presenciaba como sus padres (Imaginándose cómo debieron ser, obviamente) lo cuidaban, acto seguido eran brutalmente asesinados, él se convertía de bebé a adulto en cuestión de segundos, pero no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus padres. Esa fue cerca de las primeras veces que Link sintió miedo, tanto que despertó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Unos leves toquecitos se oyeron en la ventana del cuarto de Zelda, ella imaginó que debía ser su neburi. Había experimentado algunos momentos parecidos donde su neburi no conciliaba el sueño, cuando se levanto dispuesta a acariciarle la cara encontró a Link trepado como pudo, tocando su ventana.

-¿Link?

-Zelda. Buenas noches.

-¿Qué…qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo.

Zelda le permitió el paso a Link a su habitación, justo esa noche, su padre había salido a una reunión y llegaría hasta el día de mañana por la tarde, Link en cuanto entró a la habitación se desmoronó en Zelda, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa Link? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Estas temblando!

-Abrázame. Eres lo único que tengo.

Zelda supo que no era momento de hacer preguntas, simplemente lo abrazó y estuvieron así por varios minutos. Después de sentarse en la cama, Link contó a Zelda lo que le había sucedido hoy, luego de eso entró en un silencio mortal explicándole lo que él sabía sobre sus padres, y su sueño. Luego de eso se recostó mirando el techo, seguía hablando, y finalmente cayó dormido.

Zelda acarició su rostro mientras murmuraba… ¿Cuánto en la vida, él debió haber sufrido? Siempre esforzándose, sin tener a nadie que en casa lo felicitara, afortunadamente ellos se habían conocido. Zelda estaba feliz de ello, y no podía ocultarlo. Le besó la frente mientras contemplaba como Link permanecía quieto, dormido, con lágrimas en los ojos casi secas, él no sólo podía ser fuerte y valiente, también era bastante apuesto, Zelda sonreía mientras pasaba sus delicados dedos blancos por el rostro de Link, y justo cuando sus ojos se centraron en sus labios él abrió bruscamente los ojos.

-Sé lo que debo hacer.

* * *

¡Ey! ¡Ey! Perdonen por el retraso. He estado un poco ocupada esta semana, pero aquí tienen el final del tercer capitulo! Intentaré subir el cuarto lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias por leer! Y por favor, no olvides tu review. Antes de continuar quiero aclarar que si existen cosas que no concuerdan, que no van al tema y parecidos…Deben recordar que es un fanfiction, donde todo puede suceder. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!


	4. Un mal re-encuentro

¡Hola! Buen día a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso que tuvo, sin más que comentar, disfruten del cuarto. Por cierto, respondo

**P.Y.Z.K****: **_¡Jaja! Sí, apenas revisé la gente que lo había visto y son más de 100 ¬n¬ Que tampoco dejan review, a mi realmente me importa mucho, porque cuando no recibo nada me deprimo, igual sigo escribiendo para los poquitos que me demuestran que es bueno :D Aquí esta el capitulo cuarto para complacerle_

* * *

Zelda acarició su rostro mientras murmuraba… ¿Cuánto en la vida, él debió haber sufrido? Siempre esforzándose, sin tener a nadie que en casa lo felicitara, afortunadamente ellos se habían conocido. Zelda estaba feliz de ello, y no podía ocultarlo. Le besó la frente mientras contemplaba como Link permanecía quieto, dormido, con lágrimas en los ojos casi secas, él no sólo podía ser fuerte y valiente, también era bastante apuesto, Zelda sonreía mientras pasaba sus delicados dedos blancos por el rostro de Link, y justo cuando sus ojos se centraron en sus labios él abrió bruscamente los ojos.

-Sé lo que debo hacer.

-¿De qué hablas Link?

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a volver al bosque y enfrentarme a los espiritus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario, ellos no van a dejarme en paz. Ni en mis sueños.

-Link. Pero, eso te sucedió apenas hoy. Es demasiado pronto para saber lo que realmente está pasando.

-Me lo ha dicho la Diosa. Y es razón suficiente para tomarlo con seriedad Zelda. Debo deshacerme de estos espiritus inmundos.

-¿Y luego?

-No sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Será lo que ocurra.

-¿Por qué siempre eres de esa forma?

-¿Ser cómo?

-Siempre estás fuera. Siempre estás exponiéndote al peligro. Siempre existe alguien que quiere matarte, siempre estás ocupado, desde que te volviste caballero es lo único que haces, buscarte problemas, yendo a las cuevas más peligrosas, o ir a los bosques en plena noche.

-¿Y qué no a ti te pasa lo mismo?

-¿Qué?

-¡A ti también quieren matarte siempre!

-¡Yo no sé porque! Pero yo no me busco problemas siempre con todas las personas de neburia.

-¡Yo tampoco busco problemas! Simplemente soy como soy, y a mi me gusta estar fuera todo el tiempo. A mi me gusta aventurarme.

-¡Deja de hacerlo, Link! ¡Deja de preocuparme!

-Tú sabes la forma en la que vivo, la conocías desde que éramos niños.

-¿Y para qué me dices eso? ¿Qué debí pensarme desde antes si sería tu amiga o no?

-Sería una buena opción, y para decirte la verdad, yo sí me hubiese pensado bien si sería tu amigo o no. Eres muy molesta Zelda. ¡Deberías tomarlo todo más con calma! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Fuera de mi casa Link.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso.

Link abrió la ventana bruscamente, y dio un salto preciso, se lastimó el pie izquierdo pero corrió aún cojeando dirigiéndose al bosque. Zelda cerró su ventana mientras lo miraba alejarse, siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos, pero esta era la primera vez que ellos discutían y más de esa forma. Zelda sintió un nudo en la garganta viendo como Link se alejaba sin volverse atrás a verla. Suspiró profundo y pensó para sí misma. ¿Por qué se había enfadado con él? _"Link es una persona muy madura. Toma todo con seriedad"_…O al menos eso es lo que Zelda quería creer. Más que creerlo ella lo sabía. Sin embargo Link era tan nuevo en los temas del amor. Ella no podía exigirle que comprendiera que ella lo estaba amando. Se acostó en su cama, y durmió pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Link caminaba casi cojeando por la herida que se hizo en el tobillo después de la caída, sacó su espada, y cortó muchos matorrales para encontrarse en el bosque, provocando a los espíritus los cuales hablaron.

-Ha vuelto.

-¡Ha regresado!

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Es bastante tonto.

-Sí, muy tonto.

-No les tengo miedo. Son espíritus, no pueden hacerme daño. – Respondió Link.

-Nosotros no.

-Pero ellos sí.

Link se giró y una enorme figura oscura lo sostuvo de los brazos, no tuvo ni tiempo de defenderse, aquella bestia era demasiado fuerte para él. Lo lanzó al suelo sin más, despojándolo de su espada y su escudo. Link se retorció de dolor, y se giro a tratar de ver que era con lo que estaba combatiendo, seguido de esto más siluetas negras se acercaban a él, Link intentó pararse para huir pero un dolor agudo lo penetró hasta su interior, miro su pierna, estaba rota, pero no iba a darse por vencido, logró recuperar su espada y la sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo, sonrió viendo hacia arriba, y se cubrió con el brazo derecho, brazo que también fue herido con gravedad.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, Zelda se levantó temprano y abrió la ventana para escapar de casa, tenía que ver a Link. Había estado reflexionando sus acciones del día anterior, y decidió que tenía que disculparse, llamó a su neburi y se subió en él, llegó hasta la casa de Link, tenía llave de ella, se quitó los zapatos para no ensuciar el piso, respiró profundo, de alguna u otra forma, ella tenía que decirle a Link lo que ella sentía, explícitamente. No importaba si él no la correspondía, y si volvía a decirle _"Te quiero"_ nada más. Ella ya estaba decidida, sus piernas temblaban, y despidió a su neburi azul con una palmadita en la cabeza, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó cinco minutos.

-Sé que estas enfadado. Lo lamento mucho. No quería echarte de casa así, nada más. He venido a disculparme…¡Te traje un pay de frutas!

Link no respondió al llamado de Zelda, y ella esperó otros cinco minutos más antes de volver a llamar la puerta.

-Oye Link…de verdad lo lamento mucho. Por favor, perdóname.

Volvió a esperar, y continuó sin oír respuesta por parte de Link.

-¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! Y no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que salgas y me perdones.

Zelda esperó esta vez media hora, comenzaba a desesperarse…

-¡Link! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta!

Zelda empujó la puerta pero no logró abrirla, notó después que no tenía el seguro puesto, cuando la abrió Link no estaba en su cama.

-Él no llegó a dormir hoy…

Zelda se dispuso a hacer la comida, en caso que llegara más tarde, cuando Link se enfadaba, solía irse lejos, a lugares ocultos y llegaba un día después y a veces dos, hasta que su enojo se le pasara. Limpió la casa, y dejo el pay que aún estaba caliente sobre la mesa. Llamó a su neburi y volvió a su hogar. Acabó ese día y Zelda regresó a la mañana siguiente, abrió la puerta y las cosas estaban intactas. Suspiró, tiró la comida, preparó otra, aseo la casa y volvió a retirarse. Pasó ese día, otro, así hasta que se cumplió una semana. Zelda regresó a casa de Link por la tarde, se dirigió a su casa y enmudeció. Las cosas estaba igual que la última vez que regresó, esta vez completamente más asustada, llamó a su neburi y se dispuso a volar en todos lados, bajaba en algunos terrenos, buscó en las cuevas, por los lagos, rincones oscuros y todos los lugares donde Link podía haber ido a esconderse, se hizo de noche y ella aún caminaba por el bosque, tenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano derecha, sus ojos estaban cansados y le dolían los pies, decidió descansar en una piedra.

-Oh…Link…¿Dónde estas?

-¿Estás perdida, pequeña?

-¿¡Quién está ahí?!

Zelda escuchó una voz provenir de lo más oscuro de su camino, alumbro inmediatamente con la lámpara, pero no pudo ver nada.

-¡Sí está perdida!

-¡Pobrecilla!

-¿Deberíamos ayudarla?

-¿Por qué? Se nota que es una chiquilla chillona.

-Y muy estúpida.

-¡Sobre todo estúpida! Venir al bosque sola…sin protección.

-¡Vamos a acompañarla!

-Sí…entremos dentro de ella.

Zelda comenzó a temblar, y su lámpara de apagó, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor divisó entre la oscuridad lo que podía ser un pedazo de tela verde

-¿Qué?

Se olvidó por completo del miedo que tenía ante esas voces extrañas se agachó a recoger el pedazo de tela y lo levantó para poder distinguirlo bien.

-¡Es de Link!

Aunque el bosque era demasiado oscuro, ella pudo diferenciar con ayuda de la luz de la luna, muchas pisadas de pies, y evidencias que un combate se había librado en ese lugar, a juzgar por los cortes, debían tratarse de una espada.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Link?!

-¡Ella lo conoce!

-Así que trataba de ella…

-¡Arg! ¡No puedo hacerle nada!

-Nosotros no podemos tocarla.

Zelda inmediatamente pudo distinguirlos, eran espiritus inmundos, tomó su lámpara y comenzó a correr a través del camino, su respiración era agitada, y nunca había experimentado tanto terror, aunque tenía miedo sobre esos espiritus, tenía más miedo sobre la procedencia de Link, llegó a salvo a casa de Link, abrió la puerta, y llenó su lámpara con aceite.

Mientras tanto, Link estaba herido sin moverse en un lado desconocido, el dolor lo desgarraba, no podía pararse y escapar.

-La hemos encontrado.

-Sabemos donde está.

-¿Dónde está que?

-Nosotros no podemos entrar a su cuerpo. Pues su espíritu está en otra persona. Pensamos que podría tratarse de su casa, ahora sabemos donde vive, también encontramos a una chica en ella. En el caso que no esté en casa, sabremos que está en la chica.

-Entonces, vayan por ella. No hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

¡Ufff! :D He podido finalizar el capitulo. ¿Se están poniendo un poco locas las cosas, no es así? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! De antemano quiero decirles que no se esperen una historia muy larga, en realidad será bastante corta, ya tengo definido el final, no les diré que se acerca, aún faltan algunos capítulos más.


	5. Truth

¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Muchas gracias a los nuevos review, ustedes hicieron mi día! Y nuevamente, me encanta responderles.

**Zilia K****:** _¡Hahaha! ¡Qué curioso! Yo escribo muchísimo por las noches, me gusta hacerlo, es como que mi punto de inspiración. Así que también soy madrugadora, y ando en internet a altas horas. Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes el cap 5__:D_

**Cafekko-Maya-chan****: **_Claro que sí,__tal vez este fic sea corto, pero soy gran amante de The Legend of Zelda y para ser más exacta, del Zelink. So, don't worry. Si se acaba este fic comenzaré otro con otra historia, también gusto de otros juegos y algunos animes, probablemente suba algún fic de alguna otra pareja, me encanta escribir romance, aunque me conocen más bien por dar finales trágicos, de todas formas, este no es otro de mis cuentos, es un fanfiction al que trato de ponerle todo de mi. ¡Saludos!_

**Ribke D'Crazy****:** _Haha, por qué sentirse raro? Tu idioma natal es el inglés, o cómo? En su mayoría vivo leyendo español, pero en internet si que veo bastante inglés en especial en paginas como esta, trato de mejorar un poco cada día, el inglés es un idioma muy importante. Y sí, se siente bastante extraño leer en otro idioma xd Buen día._

¡De verdad muchas gracias a la gente nueva que se tomó la molestia de escribirme! Me pone muy feliz en serio. Bueno, sin darle más giros al asunto, aquí esta el capitulo 5 ¡Disfrútenlo por favor, y si puede, déjame un review sobre cómo te pareció! Realmente lo apreciaría.

* * *

Zelda inmediatamente pudo distinguirlos, eran espíritus inmundos, tomó su lámpara y comenzó a correr a través del camino, su respiración era agitada, y nunca había experimentado tanto terror, aunque tenía miedo sobre esos espíritus, tenía más miedo sobre la procedencia de Link, llegó a salvo a casa de Link, abrió la puerta, y llenó su lámpara con aceite.

Mientras tanto, Link estaba herido sin moverse en un lado desconocido, el dolor lo desgarraba, no podía pararse y escapar.

-La hemos encontrado.

-Sabemos donde está.

-¿Dónde está que?

-Nosotros no podemos entrar a su cuerpo. Pues su espíritu está en otra persona. Pensamos que podría tratarse de su casa, ahora sabemos donde vive, también encontramos a una chica en ella. En el caso que no esté en casa, sabremos que está en la chica.

-Entonces, vayan por ella. No hay tiempo que perder.

Zelda estuvo encerrada una parte de la noche en casa de Link, cuando vio que las cosas parecían más calmadas, salió en silencio y llamó a su neburi con un chiflido que sólo él podría oírlo. Se subió en él, con la lámpara en la mano derecha y sobrevoló hasta llegar a casa, entró a su cuarto y trató de quedarse dormida, aún teniendo miedo. Al día siguiente, acudió en busca de ayuda ahora todos sabían la llegada de los espíritus inmundos famosos por robarte el espíritu y ocupar tu cuerpo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones el cambio de espíritu no funcionaba y la persona moría, por eso era preciso tomar precauciones, la gente no debía salir de sus hogares una vez que habían sido protegidos por la diosa, tenían miedo de todo. Era la primera vez que todas las personas estaban sintiendo un mismo sentimiento, no querían ni abrir las ventanas, y la mayoría de los intercambios de realizaban entre vecinos nada más.

Zelda miraba desde la ventana ¿Dónde podría estar Link? Su padre, entrando en un pánico extremo, no le permitió salir a Zelda ni a la esquina de su casa, estaba muy aterrado sobre lo que sea que podría pasarle. Una noche, Zelda se encontraba _"durmiendo" _ella sólo estaba en su cama, con los ojos abiertos en ocasiones hasta que el cansancio la derrumbara, no podía dormir, era victima del insomnio. Empezó a escuchar ruidos desde afuera de su hogar, un choque se sentimientos comenzó en ella, uno el terror de que fuese un espíritu inmundo con un cuerpo físico que aún la recordaba y la ilusión de que fuese Link. La curiosidad la mataba y finalmente, lo hizo, se asomó por la ventana y se atrevió a abrirla entonces pudo visualizar un cuerpo tirado en el piso, apenas respirando, pero no alcanzaba a ver qué era, Zelda forzó su vista lo más que pudo y alcanzó a ver una especie de gorro puntiagudo _"¡Link!" _Ella sólo conocía a una persona que usara tan peculiar sombrero, sin tardarse o dudar de ello, bajó como pudo y subió al cuerpo de Link con ayuda de su neburi al cual llamo con el mismo chiflido casi inaudible.

Lo colocó en la cama, y lo cubrió con las sabanas, prendió la lámpara de aceite y se horrorizó. La cara de Link estaba sucia y con múltiples rasguños, su brazo estaba fuera de sí, y su pierna se notaba rota. Tenía heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Zelda no lo dudó, y aprovechando que Link se encontraba inconsiente comenzó a desvestirlo.

Le quitó ropa por ropa intentando no mirar, pero aunque lo intentara, una parte de ella quería dejo en ropa interior, y contemplo unos segundos el cuerpo de Link. Su cuerpo era sorprendentemente sólido, no tenía enormes músculos, pero sus brazos y piernas eran firmes, tenía el abdomen plano y antes de que Zelda lo notara, un escalofrío la inundo a cuerpo completo, tenía sus brazos con piel de gallina y la cara terriblemente ruborizada, el cuerpo de Link era hermoso, y perfecto para ella, hasta que entró en razón. Tenía innumerables heridas a través de todo su cuerpo, buscó tela, y comenzó a limpiarlo, curó sus heridas, y finalmente vendó su brazo y pierna.

Link respiraba cortadamente, y apretaba sus parpados cuando Zelda comenzó a curarle las heridas, pero no abría sus ojos. Zelda colocó un balde de agua junto a la cama y procedió a lavarle el cabello, tenía tierra por donde sea y también sangre seca, a cualquier chica sólo el hecho de ver sangre la horrorizaría, o le llenaría de asco, pero Zelda en vez tener horror o asco estaba realmente feliz de saber que Link seguía con vida.

Lavó sus mechones rubios separando su cabello por secciones y terminó al amanecer el día siguiente. Zelda estaba muy cansada, había estado cuidando de Link una noche entera, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero ella deseaba seguir cuidándolo. Lavó los pañuelos que ocupó para lavarle la sangre y heridas y preparó una bebida sanatoria con la cual alimentó a Link, finalmente esa misma noche, mientras Zelda lo vigilaba quedándose dormida, Link abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Zelda?

Zelda quién comenzaba a caer de sueño, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y lagrimas de felicidad escaparon por su rostro.

-¡Link!

No tomó ni 10 segundos para que se abrazaran, Link tomó las mejillas de Zelda con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

-¡Yo estaba más preocupada por ti!

-Pensé que ellos iban a hacerte daño. Así que, logré escaparme, pero me lastimé bastante en el intento, pude haber muerto por falta de sangre. Siento mucho haberte gritado Zelda, yo sólo quería volverme más fuerte para ti. Siento haberte preocupado tanto, que esto me pasara es culpa mía, tenías razón, siempre estoy buscándome problemas y eres tú quien me saca de ellos.

Zelda miraba los ojos profundos de Link, a ella no podría importarle menos si estaba preocupada o no, sólo verlo despierto, sólo verlo bien, era lo único que ella quería.

-Está bien Link. Yo también me porté muy mal contigo.

-No, Zelda. He sido yo quién ha sido muy duro contigo.

Zelda cerró los ojos y continuó derramando lagrimas de felicidad mientras Link le abrazaba, Link acaricio su cabello largo y rubio y cerró los ojos también.

-Ellos dijeron que sabían donde vivías….ellos dijeron que iban a lastimarte. Yo no puedo permitírselo. No pienso dejar que nadie te toque Zelda.

-Yo tampoco voy a dejar que nadie te lastime Link.

-Por favor, no dejes de abrazarme. He pasado muchos días sin ti, realmente creí que no iba a volver a abrazarte. Te extrañé demasiado.

Zelda sonrió y se metió en la cama junto a Link acostando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo tiempo he estado dormido? ¿Me cuidaste todo ese tiempo? Lo siento tanto Zelda. Siempre estoy causándote problemas. Siempre eres tú la que tiene que sanar mis heridas, la que vela por mi todas las noches…

-No me molesta hacerlo Link. Quiero que estés bien.

-Zelda…

-¿Qué sucede Link?

-¿A dónde fue toda mi ropa?

-Me deshice de ella. Estaba rota, sucia y llena de sangre. Te daré otra nueva.

-¿Tú me desvestiste?

-Sí. ¿Quién más iba a hacerlo? Nadie de mi casa tiene conocimientos sobre medicina, yo te curé.

-Eso significa…que me has visto sin….me viste sin….

La cara de Link se inundó en un color rojo, y hablaba tartamudeando.

-No Link. No te vi desnudo si es lo que piensas.

Link suspiró aliviado.

-Supongo que eso es bueno.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Qué cosa?

Zelda señaló con sus dedos el pecho de Link, que estaba lleno de muchas heridas, como rasguños que iban de costado a costado.

-Oh…se ve doloroso. Pero ya no duele.

-Se ve muy doloroso…

Zelda contemplaba las heridas en el cuerpo de Link y no pudo soportarlo, era demasiado triste. Link se encontraba luchando siempre, combatiendo, para protegerla de cualquier peligro, para convertirse en el caballero que era. Sabe la Diosa en cuántas peleas había estado, era muy triste todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Link. Conocía la muerte de sus padres, no tenía familia, posiblemente ya no tendría hogar, esas bestias debieron ir a destruirlo, Zelda abrazó el cuerpo de Link.

Link no recordaba haber sentido un calor tan enorme, supuso que así era como debía sentirse un abrazo materno o paterno, entonces Link supo que había sanación en un abrazo. Un enorme sabor amargo lo inundó mientras abrazaba a Zelda, la sostuvo con sus brazos y lloró como un niño pequeño. Cuando él parecía tranquilizarse, Zelda continuaba llorando, Link sintió esa amargura nuevamente, notó que detestaba ver a Zelda llorar. Le besó la mejilla, e intentó besarle cada lagrima que le caían por sus ojos, Zelda callaba cada vez más su llanto hasta volverse sollozo.

-Por favor, Zelda. Ya no llores.

-Quédate conmigo Link. Sé lo que vas a hacer. Cuando tus heridas sanen, buscaras a quienes te hicieron esto y no descansarás hasta que estén destruidos.

-Todo neburia esta en mis manos Zelda. Ellos tienen miedo. De alguna u otra forma debo deshacerme de esos espíritus.

-Tengo miedo Link.

Link sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte, aún sabiendo que su brazo le dolía con mucha intensidad.

-Estoy contigo Zelda. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

-No tengo miedo por mi, Link.

-Entonces. ¿A qué le temes?

-Tengo miedo que te lastimen. Tengo miedo que un día no regreses.

-Voy a regresar siempre por ti. Voy a buscarte siempre a ti. Incluso si viviéramos en otras vidas, te buscaría sólo a ti.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Link?

-Ya lo sentía desde antes, desde el primer momento. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba. Al fin encontré mi respuesta, Zelda. Hago todas estas cosas, digo estas cosas…Porque tú me gustas mucho.

* * *

¡Y esto ha sido todo! :D Esperen al capitulo 6! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. El secreto

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo el retraso del capítulo, mi computadora esta descompuesta (más bien el cable) y he tenido que subir este escribiéndolo a través de mi tablet...en fin. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

-Me ha costado bastante decirlo Zelda...y no tienes idea del nudo en la garganta que se me forma en este momento. Pero aún así, quiero saberlo... ¿Yo...te gusto?

Link mantuvo sus manos juntas mientras titubeaba las palabras e intentaba no mirar a los ojos a Zelda, esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso. Muy aparte de Link, el corazón de Zelda latia demasiado rápido. No estaba segura que, lo que había dicho Link era real.

Estaba sólo ahí, parada sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Zelda, por favor. Respóndeme. No me dejes así...

¡Cuerdas vocales traicioneras! Zelda estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni producir algún sonido. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse morado, porque incluso no podía respirar muy bien del impacto. Sin embargo, como pudo se amarró su propio temor, se permitió respirar hondo y pronunció en voz muy baja...

-Me gustas muchísimo, Link. Más que eso, me gustas más que un buen amigo, me gustas más que una agradable persona. Me gustas tanto, que me atrevería a decirte que incluso yo...

-Te amo, Zelda.

La bomba detonó en el corazón de Zelda, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Pu..pu...puedo besarte justo ahora, Zelda?

Zelda río nerviosamente, sonrió a Link y le dijo entre susurros...

-Link estúpido, esas cosas no se preguntan. Simplemente se hacen y ya.

-Pero yo requiero de tu permiso, Zelda. Realmente siento como si hiciera algo incorrecto.

-Vamos...no soy una especie de Princesa o algo así. Soy tu amiga.

-Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga, Zelda.

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres entonces, Link?

-Quiero besarte.

-Entonces hazlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

-¿Y si te lastimo?

-¡Link!

Link ahogó el grito de Zelda en un beso tímido, fundió sus labios entre los suyos, los cuales eran dulces y suaves, al mismo tiempo olfateaba su piel de terciopelo. Era suave como un melocotón, y olía bastante bien, un olor único, un maravilloso perfume. Su escencia, la escencia de Zelda.

Zelda hundió sus labios también, presionándolos a los de su enamorado. ¡Cómo había deseado tanto esto! lentamente buscaba a tientas su duro pecho, y pudo notar nuevamente sus heridas. Como le dolían a Zelda las cicatrices que Link poseía. Quería ser fuerte pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo y nuevamente, comenzó a llorar.

Link paró inmediatamente el beso.

-¿Te lastime Zelda?

Zelda limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro que no Link, un beso no lástima.

-¿Entonces que te lástima?

-¡No quiero que pelees más! Te lastimas. Y eso me duele. Me duele verte herido.

-No peleo porque si, o porque quiera. Peleo porque te amo Zelda. Y yo nunca dejaría que nada te apartase de mí. Nada va a herirte mientras yo viva. Por favor, déjame oírlo de ti. Aún no me lo has dicho...

-Te amo tanto, Link. Ya no sufras más, Te amo. No estarás solo jamás. Yo no te dejaré solo nunca.

Link sonrió y volvió a besar a Zelda, y al mismo tiempo le abrazaba.

Ellos pasaron esa noche juntos, diciendo lo que antes no habían podido. Cuando amaneció un poco, Link se puso su ropa y cobijo a Zelda dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes que significa un beso en la frente? Una promesa. Acabare con todo hoy Zelda, te lo prometo. Prometo protegerte. Promesa de protección.

Tomó su escudo y espada y miro atrás. Observo a Zelda dormir y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Incluso si no regreso Zelda, le rogaré a la Diosa que me permita seguir cuidando de ti, de alguna u otra forma.

Saltó la ventana y se dirigió a la guarida donde los espíritus y las bestias Vivian. Estaba tan ocupado que no noto que Zelda, también había escapado. Link escucho unos pasos siguiéndole se giro bruscamente y apuntó con la espada.

-¡Espera, Link!

-¿¡Zelda!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Dije que no te dejaría solo!

-¡Pero no tenías que seguirme!

-No pienso regresar sin ti.

-Pues vas a hacerlo quieras o...

Link se detuvo un momento, oyó algo a la lejanía y salto hacia Zelda sacándola del camino. La guerra había comenzado. Una bestia cayó donde Zelda había estado sentada.

-Oh no...

Link no tardó ni diez segundos para posicionarse frente a Zelda, las bestias salieron de la oscuridad y al igual que la primera ocasión lanzaron a Link como un muñeco de trapo al suelo. Continuaban golpeandolo mientras él volvió la vista atrás

-¡Escapa Zelda!

La escena frente a Zelda era terrible, tenía mucho miedo y por un momento pensó que lo correcto era obedecer a Link. Pero entonces se decidió, si debía morir, moriría junto a él. Link estaba demasiado golpeado para seguir protegiendola. Ante cualquier ataque hacia ella, él ponía su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Pero ya estaba bastante herido y finalmente cayó.

Zelda con los pies temblando se posicionó frente a él expandiendo ambos brazos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lo lastimen!

Las bestias estaban a punto de matar a Zelda de un sólo golpe, entonces taparon sus ojos ante Zelda, y se arrodillaron.

-¡Por favor, Diosa! ¡Perdonenos! ¡No nos lastime!

-Diosa?

Zelda abrió sus ojos muy grandes antes de poder saberlo.

-¡No nos lastime más Diosa Hylia!

-Hylia? La Diosa a quien todo neburia rinde culto...no, no puedes ser tú...Zel..Zelda...

Link había perdido demasiada sangre y cayó inconsciente en un sueño profundo.

* * *

¡Nuevamente lamento el retraso! No se preocupen si las cosas parecen desacomodadas, en el siguiente capítulo se arreglaran. Os prometo eso. ¡No olvides dejar tu review!


	7. Revelación

¡Buen día a todos! Para el día de mañana mi computadora estará reparada, así que tendrán el final del fic muy pronto y justo empezaré uno nuevo. Y como no puedo responderle a los Guest te respondo aquí :D Ojala puedas leerlo:

¡Hahaha! Claro que me suena la canción, adoro a The Beatles. Mi canción favorita de ellos es Eleanor Rigby y Across the universe. También detesto todo eso, pero ni muertos dejan de ser lo que fueron, son y serán a futuras generaciones. Igual estoy algo deprimida estos días después de enterarme de la muerte de Mitch Lucker (Suicide Silence) u.u Estoy de luto.

Sin nada más que decirles, les dejo el siguiente capítulo ¡Por favor disfrútenlo!

* * *

La escena frente a Zelda era terrible, tenía mucho miedo y por un momento pensó que lo correcto era obedecer a Link. Pero entonces se decidió, si debía morir, moriría junto a él. Link estaba demasiado golpeado para seguir protegiéndola Ante cualquier ataque hacia ella, él ponía su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Pero ya estaba bastante herido y finalmente cayó.

Zelda con los pies temblando se posicionó frente a él expandiendo ambos brazos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lo lastimen!

Las bestias estaban a punto de matar a Zelda de un sólo golpe, entonces taparon sus ojos ante Zelda, y se arrodillaron.

-¡Por favor, Diosa! ¡ Perdónenos! ¡No nos lastime!

-Diosa?

Zelda abrió sus ojos muy grandes antes de poder saberlo.

-¡No nos lastime más Diosa Hylia!

-Hylia? La Diosa a quien todo neburia rinde culto...no, no puedes ser tú...Zel..Zelda...

Link había perdido demasiada sangre y cayó inconsciente en un sueño profundo.

Dentro de su sueño, Link se hallaba en un lugar que él no podía recordar, no había estado nunca ahí, y de eso podía estar seguro sin embargo, pudo divisarse a él mismo, protegiendo a una chica rubia. Inmediatamente la reconoció ¡Zelda! Pero esta vez era diferente, su cuerpo parecía más bien menos visible, y su corte de cabello era de igual forma distinto. Y su yo mismo que visualizó no le llamaba por nombre Zelda, le llamó Hylia. La diosa Hylia. Link no podía entenderlo ¿Qué hacia él defendiendo a Hylia? Zelda….no, más bien, Hylia. No paraba de gritar que parase, que nada iba a sucederle a ella. Seguido de esto tuvo la visión de una enorme bestia que atentaba con lastimar a Hylia, y con ello todo lo que Hylia protegía. Entonces, finalmente se pudo ver a él mismo siendo asesinado, y estando en el piso la bestia con la que luchaban condenó a Hylia, a una batalla eterna por poseer _**"La Trifuerza" **_Link no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre la Trifuerza, pero sabía que cualquiera que la tocara, podía pedir un deseo, el que fuese, además de tener el privilegio de ser eterno. Una bestia como esa, que tuviese en sus manos la Trifuerza sería catastrófico, Hylia tendría que protegerla aún con su propia vida, alma y todo lo que le siguiese. Seguido de esto, la bestia se halló muerta. Sin embargo, Hylia sabía que aquella bestia volvería. El joven rubio, que era el vivo retrato de Link sostenía la mano de Hylia.

-Lo siento Diosa, he hecho todo lo que pude. Lamento tanto, no puedo protegerla más, creo, que voy a morir.

-¡No digas eso, Link! ¡Eres un mortal! Los mortales son muy fuertes….valerosos…te vas a reponer. ¡Estoy segura!

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, Diosa. Todos los mortales debemos morir alguna vez.

-¡Tú no puedes morir Link!

-Diosa, es usted muy hermosa. Una belleza eterna, de verdad lo siento.

-Lo siento yo Link.

-Hylia. ¿Eres una Diosa, no es así? Usted sabes, a donde es que vamos los mortales cuando morimos. ¿No es verdad? Digame ¿Qué hay en la otra vida? ¿Podré nacer de nuevo? ¿No hay nada? ¿Existen los fantasmas? ¿Puedo reencarnar? ¿Son demasiadas preguntas? Se lo ruego. Déjeme, protegerla en otra vida, aunque sea siendo un insecto, un monstruo…o algo, pero quiero permanecer con usted.

-¿Por qué pides esas cosas Link? Por favor, guarda silencio. Estoy tratando de curarte, si sigues respirando y hablando de esa forma, en cualquier momento tú…

-Porque estoy enamorado de usted.

-Eso no es posible. Nadie puede amarme. Nadie me ha amado antes.

-Yo le amo.

-Eres un mortal…Link…esto…

-¿No va a responderme, Diosa?

-Sólo guarda silencio….no puedes morirte Link. No ahora. Yo no puedo ir a visitar a las almas, ellas sólo mueren y vagan…ya no regresan a este mundo. Yo no puedo permitir que no regreses. Tu destino no era proteger este lugar, ni sus habitantes, ni a mi.

-Le sonaré egoísta Diosa, pero la razón por la que he peleado, no ha sido por protegerlos a ellos. O tener honor. O ganarme el titulo de Héroe. Yo luche por usted. Está demás decir que es usted muy sabia pero ¿Tiene conocimiento del amor? ¿Ha estado enamorada alguna vez? No me importa morir por usted, lo volvería hacer una y mil veces. Podría repetirlo infinitamente sin cansarme nunca. Porque más que amarla con mi cuerpo físico, la amo con mi alma. Pero supongo, que ya no podré hacer eso más. ¿No es así? Dígame, Diosa… ¿Por qué tengo tanto frío? Nunca antes había sentido tanto frío…y tanto miedo….tengo mucho miedo.

Hylia permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, mirando como Link agonizaba en el suelo, cubierto completamente de sangre y respirando con notoria dificultad.

-Al menos, está usted bien ahora… Tengo mucho sueño.

-No te mueras Link.

Link sonrió tenuemente, y finalmente cerró los ojos, para no volverlos a abrir nunca más. En ningún momento aparto su mirada de la chica que él amaba, y se aferro tanto a ella, como su deseo de quedarse a su lado, y en ese lugar. Hylia no podía hacer mucho, a pesar de ser una Diosa, ella no podía simplemente ir por su alma y volver a poner en ese cuerpo. Pero había algo que ella si podía hacer, tenía el permiso de hacer algo que una Diosa no había hecho nunca, había una regla especial entre los Dioses, ellos no podían enamorarse, a menos que se refiera a otro Dios, pero nunca a un mortal. Tampoco podían ocupar su poder para un deseo suyo, todo debía ser por el bien del mundo. Pero Hylia ya estaba cansada de ello, nunca antes había visto a un mortal aferrarse tanto a un deseo. Link deseo con toda su alma protegerle a ella, y a su tierra. Pero su vida había acabado, él ya no podía regresar a menos que Hylia, desechara todo aquello que le otorgaba la eternidad, finalmente, se hizo. Hylia convirtió el alma de Link a un alma eterna, que renacería siempre que aquella tierra peligrara, y en cuanto a ella, quería cumplir su último deseo, estar con ella, hasta el final de sus vidas. Hylia se convirtió en ese instante en una mortal, pero justo antes de eso, siendo Diosa lloró, y anhelo con todo ser, haber podido amarlo.

-No permitiré que tu alma heroica muera y se olvide. Vivirás por siempre Link. Cumpliendo lo que siempre has deseado. Ya no tendré control de que serás en tu próxima vida, o la siguiente, o las que te esperan por venir, no puedo convertirte en un príncipe, o un rey, y tampoco sé que seré yo después, pero algo si te prometo, vamos a conocernos. Y estaremos juntos, sin importar qué. Link, por favor. Donde quiera que estés…vive. Abre tus ojos. Vuelve a sonreírme. Por favor, ríete una vez para mi. Soy una Diosa todavía…te lo ordeno….Ríete….

El cuerpo de Link estaba frío. Su alma ya había abandonado ese lugar, y lentamente, el deseo de Hylia se estaba cumpliendo, su cuerpo espiritual pasaba a convertirse al cálido cuerpo de un mortal, y sólo así pudo sentir las manos de Link por primera vez. Era una sensación única, que nunca antes había experimentado, y también sintió una cálida y amarga lagrima recorrer su rostro. Seguido de esto, más gotas caían de sus ojos

-Debí haberte amado.

Ahora Hylia era una mortal común y corriente, que permaneció su corta vida velando el cuerpo de Link. No decidió conocer más cosas que en su momento hubiese deseado, cómo le hubiese encantado tocar el agua junto a Link. Sentir su frialdad, y el sabor de ella. Probar todos los postres habidos y por haber y cómo no, haber podido darle un beso. Ella sabía que ahora, podía conocer a otra persona y amar, pero incluso después de su muerte, ella se lo había prometido, sólo podía amarlo a él. Ya lo sabía…en su próxima vida ella tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas, tomar decisiones por el pueblo que ahora ella había dejado, porque incluso siendo mortal su deber era protegerlo. Eso es lo que hubiese querido Link.

Después de ello, pudo conocer a sus padres. Volvió a la muerte de sus padres, y se dio cuenta, que estaba recorriendo su vida entera. Desde su nacimiento y la tragedia, Link y Zelda no serían los únicos eternos, también iba a serlo aquella bestia, quién tuvo conocimiento de lo que hizo Hylia, la única Diosa que amó a un mortal. Él no podía permitir que Link renaciera, y tendría que evitarlo, sin embargo sus padres lo impidieron, y Link pudo ser protegido a tiempo…los antiguos alquimistas llamaban a eso _"Intercambio equivalente" _. Esa era la razón por la que Link no podía estar vivo, y Zelda tampoco. En esa y las demás vidas, Zelda peligraría, por el simple hecho de que ella era la portadora de la Trifuerza. Pero tal y cómo ella lo había prometido, Link estaría con ella. Protegiéndola, sin importar qué.

Entonces vio a sus padres, y todo aquello que él había amado en su corta vida. Deseaba estar con ellos, poder abrazarlos, poder permanecer una vez a su lado, pero ellos estaban muy distantes.

-Por favor. No te mueras Link.

Una voz retumbaba en su interior, Link desconocía la procedencia pero sabía de quien se trataba.

-Por favor. No te mueras….

Él se encontraba en un lugar donde no había encontrado mayor paz, todo lo que él deseaba se encontraba ahí. De pronto comenzó a llover, y aquellas gotas eran amargas como lagrimas y la voz continuaba.

-Link. Despierta…

La voz de Zelda inundaba ese lugar, él sabía entonces en que se encontraba, en una batalla por su propia vida. En su última batalla en neburia, había perdido demasiada sangre, posiblemente, él ahora estaba muriendo.

-No me dejes Link.

A pesar de que todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban era todo aquello que él jamás podría tener en su vida si despertaba, ninguna cosa podría igualar jamás a estar con Zelda. Link decidió vivir. Todas aquellas cosas desaparecieron, y en vez de llegar donde se hallaban sus padres, la escena cambio totalmente. En vez de dejar ese mundo donde él vivía, comenzó a soñar.

-Él estará bien Zelda. Ya no te preocupes más. Ha estado luchando bastante. Y tú también deberías descansar, de alguna u otra forma ustedes dos han logrado desvanecer a los espíritus y encerrarlos donde nunca más volverán a salir. No sé como lo han hecho, pero los felicito. Link ya está nutrido, debes dejarlo descansar y dejar de gritar tanto.

-No quiero que se vaya…

-No creo que él pueda irse a algún sitio.

-Él no…pero su alma…

-Él no morirá Zelda.

-¿Me lo prometes papá?

-Link es un hombre muy fuerte. Debes recordar que se ha enfrentado a peores cosas. Ha vencido a Demise, y volvería hacerlo muchas veces más, y cuando lo hizo salió vivo. Además, ha traído la paz a este lugar, la gente ahora no tiene miedo. Link no va a morir.

Zelda sonrió forzadamente, y permaneció tomando la mano de Link.

-Déjame estar con él, Papá. Quiero que la primera persona que vea cuando despierte sea a mi.

-Está bien hija, lo que quieras. Le diré a alguien que te suba comida…Buenas noches, Zelda.

-Buenas noches Papá.

Zelda permaneció junto a Link alrededor de 5 días, estando al pendiente de él. Y entonces, despertó.

-Todo ha terminado, Zelda.

-¡Link!

Zelda volvió a llorar como las muchas veces que lo hacía cada vez que Link resultaba gravemente herido. Y Link volvía a abrazarla, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Estuvieron riendo y llorando toda la noche, y entonces Link recordó su sueño, más que un sueño, él sabía que había sido una revelación, la Diosa le había otorgado el milagro de saber que pasaría con ellos, Link de alguna u otra forma, sabía que esto no iba a terminar nunca. Que Zelda siempre estaría en peligro, y todo el pueblo también. Neburia hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar que los espíritus no volverían al lugar y entonces Link sintió la necesidad de decírselo a Zelda. Contarle la verdad sobre todo, porque si algo sabía, era que sólo él tenía conocimiento de su maldición y la batalla eterna. Pero había re-nacido sin saber nada de ella. Y estaba seguro que Zelda no había tenido esa visión. A pesar que ella también estaba incluida en la maldición, debía enterarse de ella de alguna forma muy fuerte, una conexión, o algo, pero los Dioses no tenían permitido decírselo a un mortal, aunque Zelda fue Hylia en otra vida, no podía tener conocimiento de ello. Y mucho menos recordarlo. Pero Link lo debía saber, porque ya se había enfrentado a aquello que años atrás debía matarlo.

Todos estaban alegres en la fiesta de neburia, había comida, bebidas, juegos, luces y muchas otras cosas divertidas, Link buscó a Zelda a su casa, iban a pasar el festival juntos, y también supo que él debía decírselo….Zelda merecía saber el secreto…

* * *

Continuará….Hahaha. Bueno, para los que tengan una duda, he estado basandome un tanto en el juego y en el manga de Skyward Sword. En caso de incongruencias en la historia, les recuerdo que es un fanfiction. ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! Y no olviden dejar review. ¡Tu opinión me importa! :D Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. El festival

¡Hola! :D Buenas noticias, he recuperado mi PC así que este fanfiction termina esta semana! Como dije antes, planeaba escribir otro, y si para algunos se les está haciendo medio cortillo, quiero de antemano decir que soy así, en su mayoría mis escritos son algo cortos, pero es así como me gustan. Casi como los Oneshot, donde dejan todo el relleno de lado y se van a la pura esencia del perfume. Haha, en fin. ¡Muchas gracias por sus review! Sin nada más que decir. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

-Todo ha terminado, Zelda.

-¡Link!

Zelda volvió a llorar como las muchas veces que lo hacía cada vez que Link resultaba gravemente herido. Y Link volvía a abrazarla, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Estuvieron riendo y llorando toda la noche, y entonces Link recordó su sueño, más que un sueño, él sabía que había sido una revelación, la Diosa le había otorgado el milagro de saber que pasaría con ellos, Link de alguna u otra forma, sabía que esto no iba a terminar nunca. Que Zelda siempre estaría en peligro, y todo el pueblo también. Neburia hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar que los espíritus no volverían al lugar y entonces Link sintió la necesidad de decírselo a Zelda. Contarle la verdad sobre todo, porque si algo sabía, era que sólo él tenía conocimiento de su maldición y la batalla eterna. Pero había re-nacido sin saber nada de ella. Y estaba seguro que Zelda no había tenido esa visión. A pesar que ella también estaba incluida en la maldición, debía enterarse de ella de alguna forma muy fuerte, una conexión, o algo, pero los Dioses no tenían permitido decírselo a un mortal, aunque Zelda fue Hylia en otra vida, no podía tener conocimiento de ello. Y mucho menos recordarlo. Pero Link lo debía saber, porque ya se había enfrentado a aquello que años atrás debía matarlo.

Todos estaban alegres en la fiesta de neburia, había comida, bebidas, juegos, luces y muchas otras cosas divertidas, Link buscó a Zelda a su casa, iban a pasar el festival juntos, y también supo que él debía decírselo….Zelda merecía saber el secreto…

Cayó la noche, pero no era muy tarde, el festival había comenzado, la gente adornó con cuidado los arboles con pequeñas lámparas de colores que adornaban y encajaban perfecto al ambiente. Había puestos de comida por donde fuese, y algunas atracciones para los menores como un viaje en Neburi. Link fue hasta la casa de Zelda, pero no llevaba su ropa verde, llevó la ropa habitual. Pensó que Zelda igualmente llevaría su vestido rosa, ella amaba ese vestido, pero cuando ella le abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco no muy largo pero tampoco corto, de mangas hasta la mitad, y un pequeño escote. También se había tomado la molestia de dejarse el cabello suelto, definitivamente Zelda no sólo se veía distinta, también se veía muy hermosa…más de lo habitual. El rostro de Link se iluminó, y Zelda agacho un poco el rostro ruborizada

-¿Es demasiado? Si gustas, puedo ir a cambiarme…

-¿Por qué tendrías que cambiarte? Te ves muy bien Zelda.

-Gracias Link.

Link le hizo ademán a Zelda para que tomase su mano, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano. Sintiendo su calor mutuamente, la gente había arreglado todo el lugar con muchísimas lámparas que colgaban de todos lados, e iluminaban el camino de Link y Zelda, se aproximaron al centro de Neburia, donde habían muchos juegos, tales como una tina llena de agua, y tenías que sacar fruta de ella, o apuntarle a un objeto y tirarlo para ganar cosas. Tiro al arco, espadas, e infinidad de juegos más. Zelda estaba muy emocionada, y soltó la mano de Link para correr a ver todos los puestos, Link río y la siguió.

-¡Mira esto!

Había un puesto donde un señor vendía pequeñas figuras echas de papel de muchos colores, Zelda tomó una y la mostró a Link.

-Apuesto que jamás podrías hacer una igual.

-Tú tampoco podrías Zelda.

-Claro que sí, señor. ¿Podría mostrarnos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tomen estas hojas, y primero, harán un doblez aquí…otro por acá…parten esto a la mitad…luego suben esta puntita de este lado, seguido le dan la vuelta y doblan de esta forma…

Zelda y Link estaban intentando, y dando lo mejor de ellos. Link no paraba de reírse ante los gestos faciales de Zelda al ver como el señor doblaba su hoja y la de ella no parecía quedar ni un poco similar. Cuando finalmente acabaron, ambos mostraron su figura y la compararon con la que el señor había echo.

-Bueno. No han quedado tan mal…

-¿No han quedado mal? Tu figura está espantosa.

-¿Ah sí? Pues la tuya tampoco es nada bonita. Mira, hasta parece una piedra…

-Pues la tuya no tiene ni forma. Oh espera, sí…es como el peinado de Grose. ¿No lo crees así?

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no ha sido educado!

-Hahaha, sabes que estoy jugando Zelda, no parece eso…te ha quedado bonita.

-No es cierto…está horrible.

-Bueno, francamente la mía esta peor.

-¡Eso es falso! Al menos la tuya tiene sus alas…

-Tu figura es hermosa, porque la hiciste tú.

Zelda sonrió con los pómulos enrojecidos, y dirigió la mirada al señor.

-¿Cuánto será por los papeles, y la lección?

-Oh querida, no es nada. Bueno, pero si me gustaría preguntarles algo.

-Adelante.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que son pareja?

-Ehr…

Link tragó saliva y Zelda notó la incomodidad de Link ante la pregunta, sabía que aunque ya se habían dicho algunas cosas, no podía apresurarlas así que sonrió cuando estuvo a punto de decir que sólo eran buenos amigos, Link habló.

-…A…apenas hoy.

-¿De veras? ¡Pues felicidades! Les deseo más días.

Zelda se quedó estupefacta, y giró a ver a Link, quien volvía a tener la cara colorada, soltó una risa pequeña n y le tomó la mano.

-Vamos Link, nos quedan muchas cosas más por ver todavía…

Link y Zelda no hablaron del tema sobre el noviazgo en ese tiempo, estuvieron subiéndose a los Neburis que daban volteretas en el cielo, comiendo muchas cosas que no conocían, y Link disfrutaba enormemente cuando Zelda comía algo picante, y a Zelda le divertía ver lo mismo en Link. Link ganó para Zelda muchas cosas pequeñas y cuando pasaron por un puesto donde tenía que derribar algo de un sólo flechazo.

-Eh….no he sido nunca bueno en esto del arco, Zelda.

-Está bien Link. Ya tengo bastantes cosas. Gracias. Espera…¿Eso es una pluma azul con rojo? ¡Mis colores preferidos! En cuánto la vende?

-Lo siento chica, es un premio, no se puede ganar.

-Oh…ya veo…

Link observó la mirada triste y decepcionada de Zelda, y sin dudarlo, tomó el arco y puso las rupias en el puesto del vendedor.

-¿Cuántos tiros son?

-Solamente uno. La pluma es muy valiosa y extraña.

-Está bien.

Link se colocó en posición, y rogó por darle en el centro, a decir verdad estaba algo nervioso, pero lanzó un tiro perfecto, y obtuvo la pluma como premio.

-¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Increíble Link! ¡Gracias!

-No ha sido nada Zelda.

Zelda se giró y Link le colocó la pluma como un collar, ambos sonrieron, y Link estaba muy feliz, el día había sido perfecto, y ver a Zelda tan feliz le llenaba por dentro de un calor especial, pero ese calor se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en frío, Link debía contarle aquel secreto que por ahora sólo él sabía. Sabía que Zelda iba a lamentarse, y estaría muy triste, el suceso anterior donde los espíritus temían a Hylia, Zelda no podía recordarlos, y mucho menos podría saber que estaba destinada a vivir lo mismo para siempre. Link llamó a su neburi, y se subieron en él para alejarse lo más que se pudiese de las personas, aterrizaron justo donde la estatua de la diosa Hylia estaba.

-Qué bonito lugar es este. No había venido nunca de noche.

-Yo sí, muchas veces…

-No sería novedad en ti Link. Siempre estás aventurándote…

-Lo sé Zelda, pero, prometo ser más cuidadoso, y no exponerme tanto.

-No te preocupes ya de eso Link. Ya no estoy enojada…

-Zelda…sabes quién es ella, verdad?- Dijo Link refiriéndose a la estatua mientras se sentaba en el piso. Zelda se sentó junto a él para hacer calor, y cerró los ojos.

-Claro que sí. Es la Diosa Hylia, ¿No recuerdas? Nos contaron la historia en la academia. Fue la Diosa que dio su vida eterna por la protección de neburia.

-Y si te dijera…qué no fue sólo ella?

-¿A qué te refieres, Link?

-Bueno…yo…sé algo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Antes de ser neburia, la Diosa Hylia era la que protegía este lugar, conoció…a un chico, normal.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Bueno…este chico era un mortal común, cuando Hylia le pidió ayuda, para sellar a una bestia que amenazaba el bien estar de todos, el chico ayudó a Hylia hasta el final, y cuando Hylia selló a esta bestia y regreso por el chico pues…ya era demasiado tarde para él…Estaba agonizando y a punto de morir.

-…¿Qué más sucedió?

-El chico confesó su amor a Hylia, que él había peleado por ella, no por salvar aquel lugar…Él ya no tenía familia. Y él se había enamorado de una Diosa, y lo sentía. Luego de eso, se disculpó por no haberla podido proteger más…y murió, sin dejar que Hylia le respondiese. Hylia no dejo que él muriera...por siempre y…ella, decidió…convertirse en…mortal…y…

Link miró la cara de Zelda, estaba extremamente preocupada, sostenía sus manos en el pecho, y parecía que quería echarse a llorar, él sabía…que Zelda no podría enterarse de aquello, era algo demasiado para ella. Y tal vez, ella podría no creerle, pero sea como sea, era un secreto que Link debía llevarse a la tumba.

-…Y bueno, murió…supongo. La historia me recuerda algo a…nosotros…creo, Hylia es muy parecida a ti. Pero tú eres mucho más hermosa, Zelda. No me gustaría que nos pasase algo así, ¿Sabes? Zelda, te traje aquí por una razón…Tal vez lo creas demasiado pronto, pero, estoy más que seguro. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú. Sólo he querido protegerte a ti, vivir por ti…Zelda…

Link rió nerviosamente, no estaba preparado, y a decir verdad ni si quiera era eso lo que él iba a decirle esa noche, pero nunca se sintió tan seguro de una decisión. Después de ver su antigua vida, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nadie sabía que pasaría en su próxima vida…¿Qué serían ellos dos? ¿Realmente podrían estar juntos? Link no quería arriesgarse, y al menos uno debía tomar lo que su corazón dictaba. Sabía también que no era un amor pasajero, porque este amor estaba presente...desde que ambos eran pequeños.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

¡Y cada vez más cerca el final! ¡Estoy muy feliz por los review que he recibido hasta ahora! Y como dije antes, estoy pensándome hacer algo nuevo…les explicaré después. Lamento muchísimo que los primeros capítulos los subí uno tras otro y ahora los últimos que son los que más se esperan los subo cada nunca ¡Lo lamento tanto! He estado sin falta de inspiración, pero el día de ayer me puse a leer muchos fics y bueno ¡Aquí tienen el capitulo 8! ¿Ven que dan frutos? Recuerden dejar review sobre el capitulo, sin importar si es malo o bueno lo aceptaré de buena gana! Pero por favor, no me dejen tan sola…


	9. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, les doy una disculpa enorme. Hace 3 días tuve un accidente automovilístico y bueno no he estado en condiciones para escribir, además de mis fugaces ideas y el poco tiempo libre que me deja mi preparatoria. ¡Acepten como ofrenda de paz el capitulo 9!¡Lamento tanto el retraso!

* * *

Link rió nerviosamente, no estaba preparado, y a decir verdad ni si quiera era eso lo que él iba a decirle esa noche, pero nunca se sintió tan seguro de una decisión. Después de ver su antigua vida, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nadie sabía que pasaría en su próxima vida…¿Qué serían ellos dos? ¿Realmente podrían estar juntos? Link no quería arriesgarse, y al menos uno debía tomar lo que su corazón dictaba. Sabía también que no era un amor pasajero, porque este amor estaba presente...desde que ambos eran pequeños.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Zelda bajo la mirada por unos segundos, y observó un punto hueco entre otros, el viento le movía sus mechones rubios…

-Me divertí mucho hoy Link. No te preocupes, no es necesario que digas este tipo de cosas si no quieres decirlas. O no te sientes seguro. Yo también pienso que es muy pronto aún.

Link no entendía el por qué Zelda le estaba diciendo estas cosas, pero sintió como si le dieran un enorme puñetazo directo al estomago.

-Zelda. Estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Realmente quieres casarte, Link? ¿Sabes todos los sacrificios que implica? ¿Sabes las responsabilidades?

-Sí, Zelda.

Link tomó la cara de Zelda entre sus manos, y cuando la miro directamente a sus ojos azules, lo supo, no podría existir otra cosa que él quisiera más que casarse con ella. Que ella fuese su mujer, sólo suya y de nadie más. Su mente se aclaró, respiró hondo por la nariz y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Zelda?

Traidor, astuto…Zelda y Link tuvieron contacto visual y le fue imposible poder escapar de sus ojos profundos, eran tan sinceros…cada palabra letra por letra que Link había pronunciado era verdadera, y segura. Ya no titubeaba, ya no tenía miedo como antes en los tímidos besos, Zelda pudo distinguir un sentimiento genuino en un solo mirar, y no existió forma en su vida para negarse. Sonrió tenuemente, y trataba de aguantarse las lagrimas de sus ojos, ella estaba feliz. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pronuncio débilmente…

-Sí, Link. Quiero casarme contigo.

Link sacó un bulto de aire en un respiro de alivio, pero este suspiro se cortó, y el liquido transparente llamado lágrima también comenzó a acumularse en sus ojos. Abrazó a Zelda con todas sus fuerzas, y seguido de esto se miraron a los ojos, ahora ellos lo sabían. Se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba. Link besó a Zelda delicadamente, quería profundizar el beso, quería tomarla con sus brazos y hacer saber al mundo que ella era su esposa tomándola en ese mismo sitio, pero estaban muy cansados, y Link sobre muchas situaciones y aspectos, era un caballero. Jamás permitiría un acto semejante en un lugar con tan poca higiene, ahora que eran pareja…merecía darle lo mejor. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ambos estaban demasiado cansados por el día, y Zelda cayó dormida en los hombros de Link. Quien la cargó hasta su neburi y la llevo a casa, voló nuevamente en su neburi rojo hasta llegar a la suya, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrir una compuerta secreta bajo su cama, sacó todos los sacos de rupias que había dentro.

-Bueno. Supongo que esto bastará.

Llegó el día siguiente, y Zelda despertó en su cama. Se sentía muy bien, el día de ayer había sido agotador puso su mano a su izquierda y observó que estaba en su propia casa. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Claro. No podría ser otra cosa…Zelda debió haber soñado todo aquello, Link jamás le propondría algo así _"Él esta demasiado ocupado en sus cosas…Tal vez, ni si quiera salí con él ayer" _Pensó Zelda para sí misma, hasta que giró para verse la ropa, llevaba puesta la pluma que Link ganó para ella ayer. Y también sus ropas estaban sucias por todos los lugares que habían visitado. ¡Había sido todo real! Zelda no podía estar más feliz, pensó que tal vez a Link le incomodaría pedirle su mano a su padre, así que Zelda pensó que lo correcto sería darle un pequeño empujón, comenzándole a darle la noticia a su padre, que ahora su pequeña Zelda, estaba comprometida. Bajó las escaleras gritando a su padre, y notó que no estaba en casa. _"Tal vez ha ido a comprar…seguro no tardará"_

Mientras Zelda estaba en su casa, esperando a su padre, Link ya había madrugado, tenía en su mano papel y una pluma con tinta, y todo un borrador lleno de palabras tachadas y sobrepuestas, para encontrar la forma correcta de pedirle la mano de su hija, al padre de Zelda. Puso un punto final, y miró hacia la ventana.

-Discurso, listo. Piedra preciosa…eh… ¡La he olvidado!

Link saltó de su cama, bajó corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, tomó un trago de jugo, y le dio una mordida al pan, y salió disparado como alma que se llevaban los demonios hacia la ciudad. Entro a la más cara de todas las tiendas, donde vendían joyas de todos tipos, Link había traído el dinero consigo, pero había olvidado asearse, y cambiarse de ropa, así que tenía rastros de lodo y tierra por todo su cuerpo tanto que ni el mismo vendedor le reconoció.

-Lo siento, no tenemos ropa de sobra, ni tampoco hay cambio.

-¡No vengo a eso!

-Tampoco hay habitaciones.

-Quiero hacer una compra. Quiero una piedra para bodas. Una bonita.

El hombre ojeo a Link desde la punta de los pies, hasta su último cabello en la cabeza, abrió la vitrina y sacó una piedra café brillante y la puso en el mostrador.

-¿Qué tal esta?

Link la tomó en sus dedos, la miró a contra luz y la volvió a dejar en su sitio.

-No. Busco algo más bonito.

El vendedor metió la piedra café y sacó otra de color turquesa.

-¿Qué tal esta? Es perfecta. Económica y bonita.

Link volvió a mirarla con mucho cuidado.

-No. Quiero una mejor.

-Está bien, tengo otra más agradable…

Link estuvo en batalla por casi media hora con el vendedor, ninguna piedra le parecía digno para Zelda, ella merecía algo mucho más bonito, más caro, algo tan hermoso como ella. El hombre había mostrado todas las piedras que según él, Link podría pagar, aunque sea a pagos pequeños, pero al ver que Link era demasiado exigente, y ya comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, decidió sacar un anillo, lo más caro en esa tienda, sabiendo que no podría permitírselo y terminaría comprando una o dos piedras que le mostró anteriormente.

-Sólo queda este último. Pero he de advertirle mucho cuidado. Es una joya invaluable, hermosa, única, perfecta, no hay otra igual en toda neburia, sostenida en un circulo bañado de fino metal, mejor conocido como oro, con unos toques, con diamantes pequeños rodeando una piedra de color azul profundo.

-¡Es perfecta!

-Sí. -Dijo el hombre orgulloso –Pero, no creo que puedas permitírtelo…es demasiado cara.

Link abrió su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño saco café, y dentro de él muchísimas rupias, eran tantas que no cabian ahí, luego levanto del piso otras cinco más.

-Me dio riña traer las demás, están a fuera. ¿Cuánto se supone que cuesta? ¿Puedo comprarlo con todo esto?

Los ojos del vendedor se sobresalían de si, alcanzaba para la joya, y para todas las demás piedras.

-Cla…claro que sí! ¿Quiere una caja para acompañarla? Espera, espera. ¿No eres aquel sujeto extraño de vestimentas verdes…? ¿Cuál era el nombre? Lin…Lin….Link?

-Sí.

Los pensamientos se aclararon en la mente del vendedor, ahora todo cobraba sentido, Link era conocido como el mejor caballero graduado, el más valiente, y el más fuerte, se aventuraba siempre a todos lados, y seguro era posedor de tanta fortuna. Inmediatamente buscó una caja para aquel anillo y la envolvió. Link pagó y sonrió. Salió por la puerta, y en menos de 10 segundos volvió a entrar.

-En caso que no le guste esta a Zelda, me llevo todas estás. Supongo que con esto bastará. ¡Gracias!

Link colocó otros dos sacos de rupias, las vació y metió todas las piedras preciosas en el bolso. Y volvió a salir por la puerta. Seguido de esto, compró más cosas como ofrenda para su padre, compró flores e infinidades de cosas inútiles…Finalmente, llegó exhausto a casa, ya casi sehacia de noche, sacó su lista y marcó de verde todas las cosas que ya estaban echas, menos las dos últimas.

*Pedir la mano de Zelda.

*Bañarme.

Link rió de nerviosismo, el día había estado muy largo, que había olvidado las cosas más esenciales.

Se bañó y consiguió ropa nueva, se dirigió a casa de Zelda, justo al momento donde su padre abria la puerta.

-¡Link! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa, pasa. Espera ¿Qué huele así? ¿Te has echado esencia, Link?

Las mejillas de Link se ruborizaron y se giro a la izquierda.

-Es…es…que es una ocasión especial.

-Zelda y tú van a salir a algún sitio?

-Eh…algo…así…señor…

-¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Eres un pequeño extraño Link! ¡Ya pasa!

El padre de Zelda golpeó a Link en la espalda, a pesar que él era muy fuerte, el padre de Zelda tenía la mano dura.

-¡Zelda! ¡Te busca Link!

Zelda bajó soñolienta, después de haber notado la ausencia de su padre había regresado a la cama a descansar, bajo las escaleras y no pensó que podría tratarse de ello.

-¿Link….? ¿Papá?

-Dice Link que tiene algo importante que decirme. Ha pedido que te sientes a su lado.

Zelda tragó saliva, y todo el sueño se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentó junto a Link y Link sacó una gran hoja enrollada de su ropa, con su mano temblorosa.

-Eh..este…bueno…He venido, a traerle….humild…¿Qué? ¿Qué dice aquí? Ah sí, humilde..humildemente….una ofren…ofren….

El Padre de Zelda lo adivinó desde un inicio, y disfrutó a Link pelear contra su propia letra por unos minutos, se rió reiteradas veces antes de quitarle el papel de las manos.

-Vamos chiquillo. Ya sé a que va toda esta formalidad. Sólo háblame con sinceridad y palabras que pueda entender. ¿Está bien?

-Sí…sí….He venido a pedirle la mano de su hija Zelda. Tal vez piense que es muy pronto y esas cosas, pero me conoce más que nadie. Lo único que quiero es protegerla, y mantenerla a mi lado, la amo de verdad, y tomé esta decisión porque, cuando la vi…ayer…supe, que quería despertar con su rostro todas las mañanas….ejem, bueno…eh…Yo…

-¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Claro que sí Link! ¡Ya lo sospechaba desde un inicio! Ustedes han parecido como una pareja desde que tenían edad más corta. No creo que haya inconvenientes con ello. Ahora todo depende que Zelda te acepte. Has traído regalos, no es así?

-¡Claro! Están a fuera, iré por ellos.

Link salió a toda prisa, y aún temblando sirvió un banquete especial para el padre de Zelda con todo tipo de comidas y vajillas y muchas otras cosas más de lujo, finalmente, en una caja blanca, el regalo especial.

-Zelda…

Link se arrodilló y la miro a los ojos nuevamente, abrió la caja pequeña y volvió a pronunciar las palabras

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Zelda?

Zelda miró a su padre, quien asentía con la mirada viendo a la joven pareja, Zelda acepto y dejo ponerse el anillo.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, los planes de boda se estaban realizando, Zelda y Link pidieron a su padre no armar tanto alboroto, ellos simplemente querían una boda tranquila y así fue. Ocurrió en un lugar no tan lejano, y no asistió toda neburia, simplemente la gente que ellos conocían, Zelda usaba un vestido blanco largo, y una pluma blanca en el cuello, Link venía vestido igual de blanco, empezó el ritual donde el hombre colocaba el collar de plumas a la novia y la novia al novio, el color blanco indicaba la pureza, y los colores, el sentido de pertenencia, ambos ahora se pertenecían, eran el uno para el otro. Las flores colgaban de los techos y finalmente la noche cayó, todo esto ocurrió el mismo día, ellos no podían esperar a ser una pareja oficial. Soltaron las luciérnagas, y se dieron un beso frente a únicamente, veinte personas.

El banquete comenzó y una pequeña fiesta también mientras todos se alimentaban y bailaban al son de las arpas Link y Zelda estaban sentados en una flor gigante.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ser pareja?

-¿Qué cosa, Zelda?

-Tú…sabes….es lo que viene después de ser una pareja…formar una familia…..

* * *

¡Y por ahora, es todo! Esperen al capitulo 10! No se preocupen :D Cada vez falta más poco para el final. Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso…¡Bonito fin de semana a todos!


	10. Algo genuino

¡Hola, hola! Antes que nada, voy a pedir nuevamente disculpas por el GIGANTESCO retraso que ha tenido este capítulo. Realmente les pido disculpas si han tenido que esperar demasiado, ¡Espero que no hayan olvidado el fic! Bueno (: Este es el último capítulo, disfrútenlo! Por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD! Entré en vacaciones y aunque tuve bastante tiempo de sobra, nuevamente informo que he estado escribiendo dos cuentos, disfruten el final! (Parte 1)

* * *

El banquete comenzó y una pequeña fiesta también mientras todos se alimentaban y bailaban al son de las arpas Link y Zelda estaban sentados en una flor gigante.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ser pareja?

-¿Qué cosa, Zelda?

-Tú…sabes….es lo que viene después de ser una pareja…formar una familia…..

-¿Una familia?

-Sí, ya sabes. El padre, la madre…los hijos…

-Hijos…¿Quieres hijos?

-¡Muchos hijos!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, llenar la casa de hijos. ¿Lo imaginas?

La imaginación de Link echó a crear en su mente, cómo sería la tranquilidad de una casa….junto a la mujer que más amaba, pero también imagino que no tendría paz por las noches, los gritos de aquellos niños, y eso le perturbaba.

-Bueno…¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-Sí, sólo estaba jugando..Ya sabes….

Link notó inmediatamente una desilusión en el rostro de Zelda, así que respondió muy rápido, él odiaba verla triste,

-¡Pero! Eso no significa que no quiera tener un hijo contigo. Claro que quiero tenerlos. Uno, dos, o tres ¡Cuántos quieras!

-Gracias Link, pero…todo a su tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron tenuemente, y continuaron la velada, habían invitado a las personas adecuadas, así que no se puso muy loco el asunto, la comida estaba esparcida por doquier, y la gente soltaba risas a grandes voces, Zelda se cansó de estar de un lado a otro, siendo felicitada por todos, y se alejó de la multitud. Link estaba perdido entre sus amistades, y entre ellas estaba Grose, quién miraba tristemente a Link, se acercó con una mirada amenazante y dijo en voz muy baja. _"Será mejor que la cuides bien ¡Eh! ¡O te las verás conmigo!" _Seguido de esto, levantó su brazo para mostrarle sus músculos. Luego se echó a reír, y le dio unas fuertes palmadas a la espalda de Link, después antes de irse, soltó un _"Hablo en serio." _Link se limitó a sonreír un poco nervioso, luego se giró a ver a todas las personas a su alrededor, y se sintió por primera vez dentro de algo importante, todo ese tiempo de lucha había valido la pena, al fin, podía estar con la persona que amaba. Pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? Link buscó con la mirada a Zelda, quien no aparecía en ningún sitio, entró en pánico, tal vez pudieron habérsela llevado, la buscó por largas horas, por afuera de la casa adentro y casi antes de alterarse y sacar su espada para sacar buscarla por toda Neburia, abrió la puerta donde ella estaba parada, viendo la ventana.

-¿Zelda? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! No te vi en la fiesta y…

-Siento haberte preocupado. Simplemente, no me agrada mucho la idea de estar rodeada de gente.

-Sí…lo mismo comencé a sentir.

Zelda miraba nostálgica por la ventana, recorría sus ojos observando todo. Link notó su tristeza, y le abrazó por la cintura mientras colocaba su barbilla en sus hombros

-¿Qué sucede, Zelda? ¿Qué te molesta?

-No me molesta nada en realidad…pero por alguna razón si estoy sumamente triste. ¿Sabes? Desde la última vez que visitamos las tierras bajas, he sentido como algo…es extraño, como si algo me llamara desde ahí.

-¿De verdad? Yo también he sentido lo mismo…

-¿Qué será, Link?

-No lo sé…pero…si te digo algo, no me gustaría que ambos viviésemos juntos en Neburia, nunca lo imaginé realmente.

-¡Yo tampoco!

Zelda se giró de entre los brazos de Link, con una cara muy emocionada y alegrada de que él sintiera lo mismo.

-En realidad, cuando era pequeña, imaginaba que yo viviría en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. Neburia es muy hermosa, pero…he vivido toda mi vida aquí y me gustaría…de verdad me gustaría cambiarlo.

-Yo también…

-Pero realmente no tenemos a donde ir….

-Bueno…creo que

-Link ¿No estarás pensando en….?

-¡No! ¡Las tierras bajas no! Son muy peligrosas para ti Zelda ¡Nunca!

-Nunca mencioné las tierras bajas Link. Pero….no es una mala idea.

-Oh no…Zelda, no… ¡No! ¡No lo harás!

-¡Por favor! Sería realmente cambiar….completamente.

-Pero Zelda, piénsalo…..No conocemos mucho allá abajo.

-¿Y qué tiene? ¿No te gustaban a ti las aventuras?

-Bueno sí. Pero de todas formas, no te arriesgaría.

-¿Arriesgarme a qué? No existe nada me asuste…

-Seguro que sí. No sabes a que tipo de cosas me he enfrentado yo.

-No me dejaste acabar, no existe nada que me asuste mientras esté contigo.

Era imposible tratar de ganar una discusión en contra de Zelda, ella siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que Link quedará mudo, sin importar que todas las circunstancias apuntaran a favor de Link. Zelda lo tomo del brazo derecho y puso su mano en su pecho, lo miro al rostro poniendo esa carita que hacía que Link accediera a todo, sin importar qué.

-….Además tu padre no nos va a dejar…Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Qué es muy peligroso?

Gaepora entró de pronto a la habitación, tenía dos copas en ambas manos, seguramente para los enamorados.

-Oh, no es nada…es sólo que…

-Papá. Queremos mudarnos a las tierras bajas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Están hablando en serio?

-No. No queremos, Zelda quiere mudarse a las tierras bajas. Ya le he dicho yo que es demasiado peligroso.

-¡Zelda! ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas?

-Esta es la primera ocasión que no estoy de tu lado Zelda. No voy a permitirte bajar.

-¿Por qué ambos me tratan como una niña? Ya soy una adulta. Cumplí años hace poco y…

-No jovencita. Ahora no sólo tienes que obedecerme a mi que soy tu padre, también a tu marido.

Link estaba de lado de Gaepora con los brazos cruzados y al oír las palabras _"Tu marido"_ se sonrojo terriblemente, pero continuaba con su postura de autoridad.

-Eh…sí. Ahora soy tu marido Zelda. Tienes que…obedecerme.

Zelda frunció el ceño y miraba con sus ojos fijos hacia Link, quien nunca había retado a Zelda de esa forma, pero su fuerza de querer mantenerla a salvo, endureció su corazón para no rendirse ante sus encantos. Los ojos de Zelda se volvieron llorosos mientras aún observaba a Link, él tragó saliva y pronunció muy seriamente.

-He dicho no Zelda. No haré lo que tú quieres. Es por tu propio bien que permanezcas aquí, Te amo demasiado y no voy perderte.

-Repítelo de nuevo.

-Te amo demasiado y no voy a perderte.

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Zelda mientras Gaepora miraba la escena, se trataba esto de la primera pelea en su matrimonio. Zelda era una chica caprichosa que siempre lo obtuvo todo, pero en su mayoría del tiempo obedecía, excepto si se trataba de Link, ella hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerle. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Link no estaba de su lado, las tierras bajas era su mayor deseo, lo que a ella le hacía feliz. Intentó continuar mirando a los ojos de Link, apretaba su puño en sus piernas que no aguantaron más y entonces se soltó a llorar empujando a ambos y saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente.

-Lo has hecho bien Link. Zelda hacía lo mismo cuando era más pequeña, y siempre lograba sobornarme. Pero me di cuenta que mi amor por ella y mi miedo a que algo le pasara era más fuerte, y estaba bien que ella llorase. Yo la protegería de todo. Confío en ti Link, ahora sé que sabes como tratarla y no la expondrás en peligro.

-Nunca lo haría. La amo muchísimo. Estuve a punto de acceder…realmente…quiero verla feliz….pero también quiero que esté a salvo.

-No te preocupes por ella. Regresará. Siempre lo hace, tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Y efectivamente, Zelda regresó más tarde, pero no a la habitación matrimonial, ni mucho menos a casa de Gaepora. Regresó a casa de Link donde se arropo entre sus sabanas y cerró los ojos, pero seguía despierta. Eran ya cerca de las 2am y Link había permanecido en la ventana esperando que Zelda regresara, entonces recordó que a Zelda le gustaba escabullirse a su casa cuando tenía problemas con su padre, saltó por la ventana y llamó a su neburi intentando no hacer mucho ruido, este apareció y se subió en él dirigido a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Cuando llegó pudo adivinarlo, alguien había entrado, lo supo porque el cerraba de una forma su casa. Y por las plantas aplastadas. Entró silenciosamente y buscó a Zelda en cada habitación hasta llegar a la suya, vio un bulto en la cama y se alivió eternamente al ver los cabellos rubios saliendo por la sabana. Dio un enorme suspiro y se sentó a lado de aquel bulto.

-¿Por qué haces esto Zelda?

Pero el bulto no respondió. Link destapo al bulto de la cabeza y encontró a Zelda con el ceño fruncido aún y puesta en posición fetal como una niña pequeña, pero con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No lo entiendes?

Pero Zelda continuó sin responder.

-Oh, ahora vas a aplicarme la ley de hielo…

Zelda continuaba en silencio, Link colocó su mano en su cabeza y miró hacia su ventana. Había mucho viento a fuera y las ramas golpeaban a su ventana.

-Cuando yo era chico, me asustaba muy fácil. Claro, estamos hablando de masomenos…cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, más tarde descubrí la procedencia de los ruidos que me asustaban, pero en ese tiempo yo no sabía exactamente que producían aquellos espantosos ruidos. Tuve que protegerme a mi mismo, convertirme en mi propio héroe porque nunca tuve uno. Y sin quererlo, me convertí en el héroe de neburia, y para muchos simbolizo una figura fuerte y valiente. Alguien que nunca teme. Pero a decir verdad tengo mucho miedo, todos los días tengo miedo. Supongo que ha sido porque nunca tuve una figura materna o paterna que me protegiese, fue duro…En los días que tenía miedo, lo único que podía hacer era arroparme completamente estar en la misma posición que estás y cerrar los ojos e imaginar que nada estaba sucediendo. Algo así como una pesadilla…Cuando los niños tienen miedo…deben ser abrazados…pero en ese tiempo ¿Quién iba a abrazarme a mí? Estoy destinado a permanecer solo. Estamos destinados todos a permanecer solos, porque…después de la muerte… ¿Qué hay? Soledad. Sólo tú…

Zelda escuchó como la voz de Link se debilitaba a medida que hablaba, abrió los ojos y lo vio en la esquina hablando con la voz temblorosa y la cabeza agachada.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre. Usualmente el niño siempre nace con los ojos de ella, quiero tratar de imaginarla….y creer que era rubia y muy bonita. Claro, ella debió ser muy hermosa. Me pregunto si alguna vez me abrazó con ternura…Y mi padre, seguramente de él heredé mi fuerza. Tal vez él era rubio y mi madre no tanto, no sé quién de ellos debió tener los ojos azules…y aunque siempre los padres quieren a sus hijos… ¿Por qué los míos me abandonaron? ¿Por qué dejarme solo? Hubiese dejado todo aquello que tengo ahora, esta casa, mi fuerza, mi reputación, el dinero y la fortuna por haber vivido una vida normal con ellos….que mi padre me enseñase a portar una espada, no haberlo aprendido yo solo para protegerme…yo solo también. Y tenerlo a él…como mi héroe…

Zelda se levantó y camino a gatas en silencio, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Link estando ella atrás y lo abrazó con suavidad.

-Estoy segura que ellos no te abandonaron. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Y te amo muchísimo. Tú eres mi héroe Link. El que estuvo conmigo cuando yo estuve sola. Tú me sacaste de esa soledad y me diste tu calor y cariño, aún sabiendo que tú lo necesitabas más. Ya no estás más solo, ahora somos uno solo. Y estaré contigo por todo el tiempo que dura una eternidad. Te lo prometo, lo prometo….

Zelda subió sus manos hacia el rostro de Link el cual había comenzado a llorar, Link se giró y abrazo a Zelda sin importarle mucho si ella era delicada, la abrazó con todos sus fuerzas jalándola hacia él. Zelda también estiro sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que ella podía tener, Link la abrazaba por el pecho mientras ella le acariciaba la oreja y su cabello dándole pequeños besos en la frente.

-No estarás nunca más solo.

Link entró completamente en un estado de protección que pensó que jamás sentiría. Se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Zelda, y ella continuaba dándole pequeños besos en todo su rostro. Zelda elevó sus manos hacia el mentón de Link y le levanto el rostro para verse a los ojos. Zelda cerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios. Lo atrajo a él con ambas manos y Link dejo de abrazarla para colocar sus brazos en su espalda y profundizar más el beso, Zelda se sentó en sus piernas y Link casi por instinto comenzó a quitarle la ropa, entonces se detuvo.

-…Lo siento. Yo no quería hacerlo…

Zelda soltó una risa pequeña mientras observaba el rostro ruborizado de Link.

-¿De qué te disculpas Link? Ahora somos marido y mujer. Tienes permiso de hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

Link comenzó a desvestirla con las manos temblando aún por el nerviosismo del momento.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-¡N-no! ¡No! Quiero hacerlo yo.

Zelda volvió a reír, y sintió como la piel se le erizaba debido a la fricción y la sensación de tener las manos de Link en los lugares donde se supone un chico no debía tocar. Él intentó quitare la ropa despacio para poder disfrutar cada instante, y lo mismo ocurrió con ella cuando fue su turno de dejar desnudo a Link. Su rostro entristeció un poco al notar las enormes heridas que ocultaba bajo sus ropas pero Link la besó delicadamente en sus dedos y le dijo con voz muy tranquila.

-No te preocupes. Se ven dolorosas, pero ya no duelen.

Zelda besó cada una de sus heridas en el pecho, y luego subió a sus labios.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo esta vez.

-Nunca te he mentido.

Zelda sonrió y beso profundamente a Link. Ambos se arroparon con las sabanas y volvieron sus cuerpos en uno para combatir al demonio de la soledad. Al culmino del acto que se realiza para que todas las especies se reproduzcan, ambos estaban exhaustos, cansados pero también felices de pertenecerse el uno al otro. Link se acostó en la cama y Zelda en su pecho, él colocó su mano en su cabeza y la acariciaba mientras la otra la abrazaba asegurándose que no se fuera y el momento fuera eterno.

-Siento si fui demasiado brusco contigo…

-Claro que no. Fuiste amable en cada detalle.

-Pero...te pusiste a llorar

-Es natural. La primera ocasión siempre duele. La segunda y la tercera igual, y así hatsa la quinta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste con…..alguien…?

Zelda echó a reír y abrazo con sus piernas el cuerpo de Link.

-No tontito. Si no hubieses dormido en casi todas las clases también hubieras aprendido un poco.

-¿Enserio tuvimos una clase así?

-Claro. La teníamos una vez a la semana. Pero tú siempre te dormías en ella.

-Así que tú eres la experta en este campo eh….

Dijo Link abranzola a él y tocando su pecho y su espalda mientras comenzaba morderle delicadamente la nariz. Zelda río más fuerte.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-¿Enserio?

Link río con ella mientras pellizcaba su cuerpo. Jugaron un par de minutos antes que ambos gastaran completamente sus cuerpos y echaran a dormir. Link no cerró los ojos hasta que Zelda se durmiera, la abrazó fuertemente, y deseo a las diosas estar así para siempre. Zelda estuvo despierta pero con los ojos cerrados. Acaricio los largos cabellos castaños y rubios de Link, recorrió con sus dedos su cuerpo que descansaba en la cama y también su rostro.

-Nunca más estarás solo Link. Te lo prometo.

Le besó en la frente y pronuncio en voz baja _"Dulces sueños mi héroe."_ Y concilió el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Link despertó solo en la cama. Buscó a Zelda en todos lados aún soñoliento y encontró una pequeña nota escrita en la mesa

-Link, siento que al despertar no me hayas encontrado. He prometido que estaré contigo siempre y así lo haré, pero anoche alguien habló conmigo. Dijo que era de suprema importancia nuestra presencia en las tierras bajas. Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola. Estoy esperando por ti. No te enfades demasiado…Algo realmente nos quiere aquí abajo, han sido voces que siempre han estado conmigo desde que era una pequeña niña.

Link arrugó la nota en ira y preocupación, se vistió rápido y sacó su espada, iba directamente a comunicárselo a Gaepora hasta que sintió una presencia de luz que lo tocó en el nombre.

-Link. Debes ir abajo. No se lo comuniques a nadie más. Sólo ustedes dos.

Link estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada. Y al girarse tampoco pudo ver aquella presencia de luz que había estado con él hace unos segundos, tomó su espada y la metió en su funda, se puso las botas y se preparo, para seguir a Zelda donde fuese.

* * *

¡Muy buena navidad a todos ustedes! Y este capitulo nuevo ha sido su regalo :) No se preocupen, ya no los abandonaré tanto. En esta semana subiré la última parte. ¡Agradezco los review!


	11. Promesa de protección

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Finalmente ha llegado, todos mis días de esfuerzo de tratar de imaginar una historia para mi primer fiction. Agradezco muchísimo a la gente que se tomó el tiempo para leerlo y dejar sus tan queridos reviews. Nuevamente me disculpo por el enorme retraso que ha tenido este, tuve que pensar un final adecuado, el final que yo deseaba y también estuve bastante distraída. Por cierto, a alguno le gusta Pokémon Special? He estado escribiendo sobre ellos y estoy haciendo un fiction que tal vez igual dure muy poco… es SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow) así que, si les gusta esta pareja no duden en leerlo en cuanto suba más capítulos. ¿Les parece bien? Sin nada más que agregar les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo final. ¡Les tengo mucho cariño a todos ustedes!

* * *

Le besó en la frente y pronuncio en voz baja _"Dulces sueños mi héroe."_ Y concilió el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Link despertó solo en la cama. Buscó a Zelda en todos lados aún soñoliento y encontró una pequeña nota escrita en la mesa

-Link, siento que al despertar no me hayas encontrado. He prometido que estaré contigo siempre y así lo haré, pero anoche alguien habló conmigo. Dijo que era de suprema importancia nuestra presencia en las tierras bajas. Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola. Estoy esperando por ti. No te enfades demasiado…Algo realmente nos quiere aquí abajo, han sido voces que siempre han estado conmigo desde que era una pequeña niña.

Link arrugó la nota en ira y preocupación, se vistió rápido y sacó su espada, iba directamente a comunicárselo a Gaepora hasta que sintió una presencia de luz que lo tocó en el nombre.

-Link. Debes ir abajo. No se lo comuniques a nadie más. Sólo ustedes dos.

Link estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada. Y al girarse tampoco pudo ver aquella presencia de luz que había estado con él hace unos segundos, tomó su espada y la metió en su funda, se puso las botas y se preparo, para seguir a Zelda donde fuese.

Llamó a su Neburi, era una mañana tranquila de aquel día en el que salió de su casa dispuesto a buscar a Zelda, tenía un enorme dolor en el pecho, y empezó a sentir miedo a medida que llegaba al vórtice que lo llevaría allá abajo. Sabía que clase de criaturas existían, y lo delicada y frágil que estaría Zelda en ese momento, no recordaba exactamente cómo eran las tierras bajas, pero sabía que no era un lugar tan horrible comenzó a caminar mientras oía unas voces hablarle, Link giró para ambos lados, y no podía divisar absolutamente nada, finalmente vio una luz al fondo de aquella oscuridad y decidió seguirla aún empuñando su espada en alto. Era Zelda, estaba en una postura como haciendo una oración, Link bajó su espada un poco y tocó por el hombro a Zelda quién rompió su oración y miró a Link desde abajo.

-Al fin te encontré.

-Pero si no me he ido a ningún sitio.

-No es agradable dormir con tu chica y al día siguiente despertar solo.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No, todo está bien Zelda. Pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Lo mejor será que guardemos silencio. Ven Link, siéntate conmigo.

-No me quiero sentar Zelda. No estoy confiado del todo. Así que me quedaré atrás tuyo para protegerte.

-¿Nunca tomas un descanso Link?

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Link se puso en guardia, no dejaría que nada ni nadie hiciera nada a Zelda, sostuvo fuertemente su espada y giro hacia todos lados.

-No tienes porque apuntarme con eso. No soy una amenaza para ustedes.

-¿Y cómo sé qué no?

-No hace falta temerle a las diosas Link.

-Los hemos elegido a ustedes

-Para poblar a Hyrule.

-Somos las diosas, Nayru, Farore y Din.

-Pues no sé quienes son ustedes.

-Silencio Link.

-Los hemos elegido a ustedes, para proteger la trifuerza.

-¿Están hablando en serio?

-Sí Zelda.- Habló Nayru siendo la primera Diosa en hacerse visible.

Link, con un poco más de confianza, decidió bajar su espada y escudo pero no sin antes posicionarse frente a Zelda y pasando su brazo alrededor de ella. Aunque estuviese en frente del dios más grande jamás soltaría a Zelda o dejaría de protegerla.

-Totalmente en serio. Pero la trifuerza no puede residir en Neburia, es algo hecho para mortales pero no para cualquier mortal, por ello será difícil acceder a ella. – Dijo Farore volviéndose igualmente visible.

-Sin embargo, tenemos conocimiento sobre la maldición del elegido.- Habló finalmente Din con un rostro totalmente serio, siendo visible al igual que las otras dos Diosas. Zelda palideció ante esa última frase, no entendía de todo aquello. Pero sentía que no era el momento de hacer preguntas.

-¿Cómo podremos protegerla?

-Eso lo sabrán más adelante. Ahora, necesitan una tarea mucho más importante.

-¿Cuál es?

-Hacer de esta tierra un lugar para vivir.

-Sabemos los peligros que esto tiene. Los inumerables retos que vendrán, pero si ustedes cumplen aquello, serán grandemente bendecidos. Y Link, podremos retrasar tu destino.

-¿Mi destino?

-Aún no lo sabe Din- Habló Farore totalmente preocupada, se dirigió hacia la pareja y los observo detenidamente. - ¡Es una lastima! Siempre amé las historias de amor que terminan bien.

-Silencio ya- Dijo Nayru con voz de autoridad. – No pueden saber más. No es tiempo de saber más, pero creo que será suficiente. ¿Serán capaces de volver esto, un reino?

Link miró a Zelda por unos instantes y no necesitó saber más, estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su vida con ella, así que acepto, haciendo un pacto para proteger la Trifuerza y así poder convertir las tierras bajas en Hyrule. Las diosas sonrieron y desaparecieron al instante, pero a cambio dejaron un rayo de luz para aquel lugar que permanecería siempre. Zelda respiró un poco más aliviada.

-Parece que todo al fin ha terminado.

-Yo no lo creo igual Link.

-¿A qué te refieres Zelda?

-Tengo un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes, he dicho que estaría siempre contigo sin importar qué.

Zelda recordaba perfectamente a la Diosa mencionar la palabra _"Maldición" _Bajó la mirada, no entendía del que estaría maldito Link. Pero intentó no darlo a mostrar demasiado y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Pero no es momento de ponernos así. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, primeramente, sembrar algunas cosas…hacer casas….tenemos que hacer de esto un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Crees?

-Sí. Pero no sé si podremos hacerlo solos.

-Claro que no estaremos solos, tengo que informar de esto a Gaepora, y tal vez si convencemos a algunos podrán bajar y sentirse más seguros que en Neburia.

-¿Crees que ellos dejarían su vida apacible allá por venir a empezar de nuevo aquí?

-Los cambios son necesarios. Nunca está demás cambiar y renacer. Yo cambie todo lo que tenía por ti Zelda. ¿Y me ves arrepentido?

-En lo absoluto.

Link besó a Zelda, le abrazó y sonrieron, fue un trabajo muy duro, el convencer a un total de personas para que bajaran, unas tantas no se negaron y lo hicieron al instante, y por tratarse de Zelda, Grose ayudó en todo lo que pudo, la gente empezó a dejar de usar los neburis para volar en ellos, y empezó a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar, nunca antes habían experimentado los climas de vivir en un lugar así, la lluvia, el frío, la calidez del verano, el otoño y el invierno. Fue un lapso de largos años lograr convertir en aquellas tierras oscuras y aterradoras en un hermoso lugar al que finalmente, según indicaron las diosas fue llamado Hyrule, donde los fundadores fueron claro, Link y Zelda quienes bendicieron al lugar trayendo el primer hijo. Era una vida distinta, y más el año que Link tuvo a Zelda embarazada con él. Link tuvo que trabajar duramente todos los días, para traer alimento a casa, para poder lograr sembrar su propio cultivo, para hacerse con animales, y así al fin tener un lugar al cual llamarle hogar.

Era bastante tarde ya cuando Zelda escuchó la puerta, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Link totalmente exhausto. Abrió la puerta y lo recibió con sus brazos.

-Ha sido un día muy duro.

-Ya lo creo. Pasa, pasa siéntate por favor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta el niño? ¿No te dejo sola mucho tiempo?

-Para nada. Pero deberías dejar de tener tantos trabajos tienes más de dos.

-Es que así puedo tener muchos días libres. Es por obligación estamos haciendo ya las leyes es importante para Hyrule.

-Lo sé…pero también te extrañamos.

-¿Dónde está él por cierto?

-Ya está dormido.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro que sí.

Link se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la habitación de su hijo, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido con ellos y despertarlo, levanto un poco los mantos que lo cubrían y entonces lo vio. Sintió una enorme sensación por todo su cuerpo nunca antes había estado orgulloso de algo que él hubiese hecho, inmediatamente unas manos lo rodearon por la cintura.

-Es hermoso Link. Desde el primer segundo en que lo vi supe que era hermoso. Y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque se parece a ti.

-También se parece mucho a ti

-Me pregunto si también se volverá un héroe.

-Seguro que sí. Después de todo ha salido de mi.

Zelda golpeó levemente a Link, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risa pequeña. Pero afortunadamente el pequeño no se despertó. Pasaron así los años, hasta que el pequeño bebé creció y se convirtió en un niño de 7 años a quien Link no dejaría solo, cumplió en el los sueños que siempre quiso cumplir cuando él era niño, si tenía miedo no lo reprochaba y lo abrazaba en las noches de tormentas, Zelda solía unírseles aunque la mayoría del tiempo permanecia muy dormida. Parecía una vida perfecta….era demasiado perfecta y por eso terminó.

Las piernas de Link corrían tan rápido como podían, sus dientes crujían de rabia. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado sufrimiento para él. Hacía hace apenas unos días se había enterado por parte de Gaepora, Zelda y su hijo habían desaparecido de un día a otro, Link se había ido a otra ciudad y cuando regresó se había enterado. Preguntó en voz muy roca cuánto llevaban desaparecidos, Gaepora le respondió que más de una semana. Intentaron calmarlo pero no pudieron, tomó su espalda se puso las botas apellas llegó y salió de la casa. Dio un enorme salto a medida que seguía aquella figura negra. Los recuerdos salian disparados hacia su mente, las dulces sonrisas de Zelda, su cálido pecho y el contacto con su piel. Su pie se dobló para amortiguar la caída, pero no le importó continúo corriendo hacia el interior del bosque donde la extraña sombra se adentraba.

_-Papi ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Es mi espada. ¿Quieres tocarla?_

_-Se ve muy filosa…_

_-Anda, no te hará daño. Hazlo despacio…_

_-¡Papi! ¡Me corté!_

_-Tranquilo, deja de llorar. Los hombres no lloran. Pero, si te sientes mejor…yo también me cortaré._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay sangre en el piso?_

_-No es nada Zelda. Un pequeño accidente._

_-¡Claro! Como ustedes dos no limpian…A ver….déjenme ver sus manos. No se ven tan mal, nada que un beso y una bandita no curen._

La espada que Link tenía era demasiado pesada, eso alentaba siempre sus viajes pero en esta ocasión, se movía tan rápido y agil como si fuese un listón. Cortaba las plantas en su camino sin detenerse un momento a revisar las multiples heridas que se hacían debido a las espinas gigantes que había en ellas.

_-Papi ¿Para qué son las espadas?_

_-Son para defenderte y proteger._

_-¿Defenderme y proteger?_

_-Sí. Si alguien te atacase, lo que harías sería defenderte. Y te defiendes con la espada._

_-¡Así como tú!_

_-Exactamente. Y proteger…es la mejor forma de usar una espada. Para eso se crearon, para proteger a tus seres queridos._

_-Entonces, yo cuando crezca voy a proteger a Mami, y a ti también cuando ya no te puedas mover._

_-Jo ¿Crees que estoy viejo?_

_-Sí ya no te mueves como antes_

Muchos extraños monstruos y seres que según Link ya había desaparecido completamente de las tierras bajas que ahora llevaban el nombre de Hyrule se aparecían bloqueando el paso, Link rebanaba sus cuerpos de una no se detenía por nada, y nada iba a detenerlo.

_-Eso es porque no me has visto en acción todavía hijo. Vas a ver, cuando hayan problemas apareceré yo, y verás lo equivocado que estás. Además, no tienes por qué defender a Zelda. Eso ya lo hago yo._

_-¿Por qué siempre se están peleando?_

_-¡Mami!_

_-¿Qué te hace este horrible hombre, cariño?_

_-Oh, gracias Zelda. Justo te estaba defendiendo._

_-Sabes que es broma amor. Pero ¿De qué hablaban?_

_-De que cuando sea mayor, voy a ser tan fuerte como mi Papi._

_-Seguro que sí. _

_-¡Quiero aprender a usar una espada y defenderte!_

_-Pues entonces tendré que enseñarte. Te parece si mañana llevo al niño a que le hagan una espada?_

_-Umm…No estoy segura…_

_-¡Por favor Mami! ¡Es lo que más quiero en el mundo!_

Finalmente, ahí estaban frente a él. Colgados en un especie de ámbar, como el que mucho tiempo atrás lo había separado de Zelda. Un ser extraño se encontraba ahí, tenía el aspecto de Demise pero también era diferente….era enorme y gigante, con el cabello rojo y piel extraña. Levantó una mano y seguido de esto muchos monstruos aparecieron atacando a Link de todos lados. Link los destruía a todos, empuñando su espada ya sea en la cabeza, en el cuello, o en su intestino para una muerte segura. Nada iba a impedir que ahora él salvara, a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

_-Vale, vale. Los dejaré. Y sólo porque hoy estoy de buenas._

_-¡Gracias Mami!_

_-Sí, gracias Zelda._

_-Pero quiero ver como entrenan. Tal vez y así yo aprenda un poco._

_-No mami, tú no sirves para eso. Eres muy delicada, mejor sólo sé bonita._

_-Ah. ¿Entonces piensas que sólo soy bonita?_

_-Ja ja, dejen de pelear ahora ustedes dos. Tu madre también es muy fuerte._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Sí. Debiste ver las cosas que hacía para escapar conmigo._

_-¡Sshh! ¡No le digas eso! ¡Es muy joven!_

Todos caían rápidamente ante las manos de Link. Estaba fuera de sí. Incontrolable. Nadie le iba a poner una mano encima a su hijo ni a Zelda. No mientras él viviera. Y lo daría todo por ellos, porque eran ahora su familia. No permitiría nunca, nunca, que nadie les hiciese daño. El clima se puso tenso y el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar, la ropa de Link se encontraba desgarrada de todos lados, sus ojos azules estaban fijos, no hacía ni una mueca y el ceño fruncido no se iba. Le habían dado, donde más le dolía.

_-¿Qué te parece tu nueva espada?_

_-¡Es muy pesada!_

_-Claro que no. La hicieron a tu medida. Y las espadas son pesadas. ¿Quieres intentar cargar la mía?_

_-Ya lo hice y me caí…_

_-¡Ya vine! Traje cosas para que entrenen. Como un tiro al blanco y arcos…y flechas…_

_-¡Yo quiero probar eso Mami!_

_-Claro que no. Primero tienes que dominar una cosa a la vez._

_-Tu padre tiene razón. Probemos un día con la espada, y un día con el arco. _

Todos los monstruos estaban liquidados, y la sombra que Link había seguido ahora era aquel demonio gigante. Zelda se encontraba abrazando al pequeño detrás del ámbar. Parecía que gritaban, pero Link no podía oírlos.

_-¡Muy bien hijo! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!_

_-¿De veras?_

_-Sí, ya manejas a la perfección la espada. Felicidades._

_-Eso es porque tuve un buen maestro._

_-Y también el arco. Te estás volviendo muy fuerte, al igual que tu padre._

_-¿Creen que algún día sea, como mi Papi?_

_-Seguramente. Después de todo, llevas nuestra sangre._

-Qué bueno que has venido Link. He estado esperándote por muchos años….cinco para ser exactos. ¿De verdad creías que te habías desecho de mi? Sabes, ha sido fácil volver a venir. La sangre de los dos portadores de la Trifuerza se encontraba toda en un pequeño. Qué lindo. Se parece mucho a los dos.

-Cállate.

-Oh, estás más grosero que antes. ¿Tanto te afectó el matrimonio?

Link se levantó en rabia, y atacó directamente al rostro del demonio que era enormemente parecido a Demise. El se hizo para atrás.

-Los años no pasan para ti, estás igual que antes.

-No he dejado de pelear. Y ahora menos que tengo una familia que proteger.

_-Cada día se hace más grande ¿No lo crees?_

_-Tiene apenas cinco…¿No? ¿No?_

_-Sí, tiene cinco. Cinco años y ya está aprendiendo a ser cómo tú…Me enorgullecen tanto los dos…_

_-Eso es porque te tenemos a ti. Y te amamos. _

_-Te amo Link._

_-Yo te amo más Zelda. Y prometo protegerte a ti, y a nuestro hijo por toda la eternidad. Sin importar qué. Yo estaré con ustedes siempre, siempre, siempre…siempre…_

Comenzó una enorme batalla, entre Link y el gigante. La sangre brotaba por ambos lados, y Link se sentía cansado, su pie estaba roto pero seguía parado. No se iba a derrumbar, había hecho una promesa de protegerlos, pasará lo que pasará, y nunca se preocupó por él mismo, siempre veía por sus únicas dos personas. Jadeaba a medida que corría y empuñaba la espada, disparaba fechas directo a las partes que él consideraba débiles, los golpes de él dolían y ardían como el infierno, las llamas lo quemaban pero Link no soltaba la espada. Y a cada minuto se giraba a ver a su familia quien lentamente comenzaba a decaer.

_-¿Zelda? ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?_

_-Oh…no, no es nada…sólo le oraba a Hylia._

_-Todas las noches de todas las semanas vienes aquí…y no me explicas la razón…Siempre te encuentro en la misma posición…llorando…¿Por qué no me dices que tienes? Comprendo que no lo hicieras antes que éramos amigos, pero Zelda. Ahora somos marido y mujer, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros._

_-No es nada Link…de veras….es sólo que estoy muy feliz. Al fin soy feliz de verdad. Te tengo a ti y al pequeño. _

_-No me gusta verte triste Zelda. Me duele verte así. _

_-No estoy triste. Estoy muy feliz. Y me gusta abrazarte y pensar que nunca te irás de mi…al igual que tú me proteges yo también te protejo…de una forma…superior…._

_-¿Superior?_

_-Nunca voy a dejarte. _

_-¿Por qué hablas así? Hablas…como si fueramos…a separarnos…._

_-Estoy segura, que lo estoy haciendo es lo correcto._

_-Zelda, no te entiendo…. ¿Qué es aquella cosa que me ocultas?_

_-Una promesa que te hice._

_-¿Qué promesa, Zelda?_

_-Te la recordaré, cuando sea el momento._

Aquella figura empuñaba también una espada negra y del tamaño casi del cuerpo entero de Link. Irradiaba rabia a través de sus ojos y su aliento olía a azufre. Sus músculos parecían de lava, y que en su interior se quemaba y ardía. Sus golpes eran muy fuertes, pero la espada de Link y su escudo lo era aún más. Cada vez que las espadas chocaban sonaba como si cayeran truenos y relámpagos, todo el ruido se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

_-¿Cuándo será el momento que yo proteja a Link?_

_-Lo has hecho. Incluso antes de saberlo Zelda._

_-¿Por qué no puedo saber, que es lo hice antes?_

_-Porque así está indicado. Así es como debe ser._

_-¿Cuál es la única forma, de estar siempre con él?_

_-¿Estás segura de amarlo completamente?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y él te ama también?_

_-Sí. No hay duda de ello._

_-Su amor es sincero. Y tal y como tú lo pediste Hylia. Será eterno._

_-¿Hylia?_

La batalla había durado demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente, al igual que las otras veces, él había vencido. Empuñó finalmente su espada directamente a su corazón y el demonio soltó un ruido desgarrador que podía haber roto el timpano de cualquiera que lo escuchara aún estando a kilómetros La pelea había terminado al fin…pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Link había resultado más herido de lo normal. Tenía una enorme yaga y herida que cruzaba su pecho. Tosió sangre y se dirigió hacia el ámbar, y lo rompió de un solo golpe. Zelda corrió a abrazarlo y Link sujeto la espada más suave...

-¡Link! ¡Link!

-¡Zelda! Estás bien…gracias a las Diosas….estás bien…¿Cómo, cómo está el niño?

-Él está bien Link….pero tú…

-No te preocupes…no te preocupes…

Link volvió a toser sangre, era muy tarde. La espada de aquel demonio tan parecido al Heraldo había perforado su pecho y seguramente le había roto un pulmón. No había forma de sanarlo….no había forma de repararlo…

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no estás bien!

Link finalmente se dejó caer exhausto. El oxigeno le faltaba y la vista se le hacía borrosa. Zelda sujetó su cuerpo en el suelo.

-¡LINK, NO! Háblame…háblame….no puedes dejarnos….

Link quería hablar, las lagrimas de Zelda cayeron en su rostro, pero le fue imposible. Tenía la garganta llena de sangre, y era tanta que sentía que se ahogaba entre ella misma. Soltó el escudo, pero nunca la espada. Porque si no soltaba la espada, no podía abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero si la soltaba…no podría protegerla…aunque él sabía, que después de aquella herida, ya no podría hacerlo nunca más.

-Esto no puede pasar….no….no….no de nuevo.

De nuevo. Repitió su mente. Débilmente llevo su mano a la mejilla de Zelda y le dio un beso frío que pensó sería el último cuando su vista se perdió completamente y estuvo frío rodeado de oscuridad. Todo ha terminado, pensó él. Acabé finalmente con él. Ya no puede herir a Zelda nunca más…Mi hijo está bien…crecerá…y la protegerá….para eso…ha sido entrenado….Lloró Link. Odiaba la idea de dejarlos, no podía…simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que hubiese muerto. Y menos así…dejando a su única familia y la única vez que había sido feliz. Estaba solo, otra vez. Al igual que el inicio…Pero de pronto sintió la calidez de una luz y escuchó una voz dulce que supo diferenciarla al instante…se oía…como Zelda. Aún podía oír la voz de Zelda a pesar que ya no podía verla.

-Tu alma nunca morirá Link. Lo he jurado, y lo he prometido. Hice un enorme sacrificio por llegar hasta aquí.

Aunque sabía que era Zelda, también se escuchaba diferente. Una paz enorme invadió su cuerpo, y desconocía la razón.

-He vuelto a nacer en el cuerpo de una mortal, así que no soy tan fuerte como antes. Pero por una vez…quiero….

Esa voz le sonaba familiar, la había oído alguna vez…pero no en su vida. No esa vida…Si no, en la primera….La voz de Hylia. Había cambiado ahora a la voz de Zelda que conocía muy bien, hablando firmemente.

-Esta vez quiero ser yo la que te proteja. Esta vez seré yo quien muera por ti. Tengo miedo que tipo de cosas pasen después.

Zelda apareció frente a él en aquella oscuridad. Tenía las manos juntas y Link corrió hacia ella. Podía sentirla…podía sentir su calor.

-Ya…ya no me duele…la herida de mi pecho. Ya no me duele…

-Ya no va a dolerte más…

-Por qué….- La voz de Link se quebró a medida que abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con miedo a herirla por la intensidad – Por qué…dices….que vas…a morir…

-No será por mucho tiempo. Lo he podido saber. Esta es la única forma que estemos juntos siempre.

-¿No puedes simplemente quedarte conmigo?

-No lo hagas más difícil…a mi también me duele…

-Yo he estado siempre solo. Siempre solo…

-Nunca más. Ahora estaré contigo.

Recordó haberle dicho a su hijo que los hombres no lloraban, pero Link estaba demostrando lo contrario. Lloraba y lloraba enormemente. Zelda lloró junto a él también mientras sujetaba su cuerpo firmemente.

-¿Te acuerdas? Cuando eramos pequeños, queríamos ser héroes…pero el único que se convirtió en héroe fuiste tú. Y siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. Si somos capaces de volver a nacer, esta va a ser la prueba, así que, hagamos una promesa.

Link tomaba el cuerpo de Zelda tan fuerte, deseando que no se fuera nunca, nunca…aunque él sabía que se supone, era Link quién había muerto por la herida. Zelda continúo hablando con una voz tranquila…

-Mi promesa no se romperá fácilmente. Porque la he sellado con mi propia vida. Los festivales de verano que pasamos juntos…manzanas con caramelo, y la primera vez que vimos un arcoiris aquí en Hyrule…

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, aunque alrededor suyo sólo había oscuridad, y no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraban sabía que no se trataba de la muerte, pero tampoco era la vida. Entonces ¿Qué era?

La promesa que había hecho Hylia en Zelda. Era proteger a Link, nunca moriría él…nunca podría morir y nunca más estaría solo. Pero para pasar eso, uno tenía que desaparecer. Zelda nunca mencionó a Link que ella quería ser la primera en aguantarlo, esperar pacientemente a nacer de nuevo, aunque olvidara completamente su vida pasada. Quería entregarle a Link el regalo de la vida, de poder vivir por primera vez con una familia, pero sólo podía dejarle a su hijo…no podía estar con ellos. Zelda lloraba todas las noches por aquella decisión pero nunca se arrepintió. Sabía que si le contaba a Link él querría morir por ella. Pero ella no lo dejaría, al menos no esta vez.

-La que en realidad se fue, la que dejó de respirar.

Link gritó el nombre de Zelda haciendo ruido en su mente. Su cuerpo cálido se volvió frio, y se caía de sus brazos. Ya no podía oír su voz….ya no podía sentir su calor. Ya no en esa vida. Pero Zelda había dicho que se volverían a encontrar….Finalmente, antes de que su imagen desapareciera por completo escuchó en voz firme.

"Es la promesa que te hice. Una promesa de protección"

Y acabada estuvo la muerte. Link abrió los ojos, y gritó despertando a su hijo. El cuerpo de Zelda estaba frío, y aunque era Link quien mostraba las heridas, era en realidad Zelda quien las había recibido. Sus sentimientos y su dolor caían en lágrimas, no entendía porque había sido Zelda quien eligió sufrir primero. Pero deseaba respetar su elección. La enterró justo ahí al día siguiente, rodeándola de flores, tanto como a ella le gustaba. Lo que había pedido Zelda se había cumplido, él no estuvo solo. Pudo cuidar bien de su hijo a quien nunca le dijo una palabra de lo sucedido. Los años pasaron lentamente para él, nunca fijó su mirada en otra chica, no había ninguna que hiciera algo tan grande para él y finalmente murió a la edad de cincuenta años. Al morir se encontró en el lugar que recordaba…como la última vez que vio a Zelda.

-Mis recuerdos dolorosos borrarán tu recuerdo. Antes de perderte, antes que desaparezcas por completo. Habíamos hecho una promesa que no se va a romper nunca.

Los sentidos volvían a él nuevamente, sintiendo el calor de la vida que le aproximaba. Lo sabía. Volvería a nacer, volvería a otra vida con el mismo nombre, el nombre de Link.

-Estoy seguro de que, nos volveremos a encontrar. De verdad.

Aunque él naciera como un plebeyo y ella como una princesa. Aunque Link olvidara todo acerca de su vida anterior, había un nombre que recordaba, de memoria. Lo sabía, se lo sabía muy bien. Cerró los ojos y sonrío para sí mismo. Te buscaré, en todas las vidas que vengan…Zelda.

Hace muchos años, el mundo de los hombres estuvo a punto de hundirse en tinieblas, pero los Minish bajaron del cielo para ayudarles y le dieron la luz dorada y una espada a uno de sus héroes y el héroe venció a la oscuridad. Los hombres recuperaron la paz y guardaron la espada como un tesoro

Un rayo de luz atravesó la ventana donde se encontraba Link. Escuchó la voz de su abuelo y unos pájaros sonando. Sonrío tan pronto abrió los ojos, se puso su ropa y su gorro.

-¡Link! ¡Te busca la Princesa Zelda!

-¿La princesa Zelda está aquí? Oh no….

La cara de Link se llenó de un rubor enorme, respiró hondo dos veces y se arregló el cabello en el reflejo de una de las espadas rotas que tenía el abuelo. Bajó y se encontró con Zelda en la puerta.

-¡Hola, Link!

-Hola Princesa Zelda.

-Verás, se están celebrando las fiestas Minish en la ciudadela y hay mucho ambiente. Le pedí a tu abuelo permiso para que me acompañaras y ha dicho que sí, así que no puedes negarte.

-Claro que iba a ir de todas maneras!

-Menos mal…

-Claro que iría contigo princesa, nunca se niega.

Link se giró a otro lado ocultando el rubor en su rostro.

-Y bueno ¿Qué esperamos?

-Tienes razón. Las fiestas Minish se celebran sólo una vez al año.

Link salió junto a Zelda mientras caminaban hacia la ciudadela, había pasado bastante desde lo ocurrido con Vaati y Ezlo, así que todo era más tranquilo ahora, que se sabía de la existencia de los Minish. Estuvieron paseándose todo un rato, probando muchas cosas, divirtiéndose a cada instante como si no hubiera mañana. Después que Link era ahora el héroe de Hyrule le permitían a Zelda escaparse cuando quisiera a verlo y todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Se encontraban cerca de la casa de Link pero alejados de la ciudadela.

-Link ¿Extrañas a Ezlo?

-A veces….

-Debes saber que lo que hizo fue por el bien de todos.

-Lo sé muy bien princesa.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes tú llamarme Zelda nada más.

-Pero es que, no es correcto.

-Pues bien, llámame como quieras. Pero cuando nos casemos, no te excuses que te llame Rey Link.

Link se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser por la impresión que le había provocado aquello.

-¿Q-qué?

-No te hagas el tonto.- Dijo Zelda mientras cerraba los ojos segura de lo que había dicho antes –Prometiste casarte conmigo cuando creciéramos. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Pero, pero, Princesa Zelda. Eso fue un juego de niños…estábamos muy chicos.

-Pues chicos o no, es una promesa.

Link suspiró, la verdad le gustaba la idea de casarse con Zelda. También se emocionaba, pero a la vez se deprimía. No importaba cuales fueran los sentimientos de ella, él sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos de verdad.

-Princesa Zelda… ¿Qué crees que diga el rey, cuando sepa…de lo nuestro?

-Nada. Que elegí bien a mi marido.

-Estamos hablando seriamente.

-Es la verdad Link. No importa que diga mi padre. Yo te elegí a ti, me voy a casar contigo sí o sí.

-¿De verdad crees que sea posible? Digo…tú eres…una princesa y yo…

-Tú eres el héroe de Hyrule. Los héroes salvan a las princesas, y las princesas se casan con ellos. Es la ley natural.

-No parece que sea así en Hyrule.

-Pues yo haré que se cumpla. Y si no lo hace tendremos que escaparnos y hacer nuestro propio reino.

-Princesa ¿Por qué siempre piensas en escaparte?

-Porque me gusta, estar contigo.

Zelda tomó el brazo de Link y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Le encanta a Link que Zelda hiciera eso, le sostuvo la mano fuertemente mientras le besaba la cabeza y la frente.

-Princesa…digo, Zelda….¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? Digo… ¿Por qué enamorarte de mi?

-Esa es una buena pregunta Link…No lo sé. Te vi…y sentí algo extraño. Algo…que me hacía querer estar contigo sin importar qué.

-¿Por eso te escapabas?

-Y me sigo escapando. Pero ¿Y tú Link? Hay muchas chicas bonitas en tu vida…Malon por ejemplo…

-Ellas son mis amigas. Además, no son tan bonitas como tú. Tú eres la princesa Zelda…cualquiera…le gustaría estar en mi lugar.

-Pero no lo están!

Dijo Zelda hablando muy fuerte y también abrazó a Link muy fuerte. Suspiró y le habló en un tono más bajo.

-Hoy me hablaron sobre la reencarnación.

-¿Reencarnar? ¿Qué es?

-Es cuando te mueres, pero vuelves a nacer. Ya sea por un castigo o por algo importante que debes cumplir.

-¿Qué sería tan importante como para volver a renacer?

-Quién sabe…Yo renacería por cumplir una promesa. Sabes que siempre las cumplo.

-Yo….renacería…por ti. Y para cumplirla contigo.

-Yo también.

Link giró y levantó el rostro de Zelda, la besó tenuemente y la abrazó. Mientras acariciaba su cabeza observaron juntos la ciudadela, las luces eran hermosas y Link no recordaba haber sentido una felicidad tan grande. Repitió en su cabeza la palabra_ promesa._ Y la selló muy bien. Se prometió a él mismo proteger a Zelda sin importar qué, él también desconocía del todo la razón de por qué estar con ella, y porque sólo la quería a ella, pero desde que se tocaron las manos, hicieron contacto visual supieron que había algo….algo….algo de los dos.

* * *

¡Perdón! Perdonen si no era el final que esperaban intenté hacerle de todo para que quedará bien T.T Y finalmente lo acabé, y me gustó como quedó. Por favor realmente discúlpenme por haber tardado mucho tiempo (Y empezar otro fiction u) pero igual que Zelda cumplo mis promesas y lo he terminado. ¡Muchas gracias y feliz año nuevo!  
Dato importante: Según la cronología de Zelda el siguiente de SS es Four Swords pero como no lo he jugado y no sé bien que onda mejor puse el siguiente, Minish Cap :D


End file.
